Quidditch is not life!
by JennyD18
Summary: One of the Gryffindor's star chasers is out for the season, and my former best friend let it slip to the Maurder's I'm half decent. Now Potter's after me to join the team, but I'd rather dance naked in the Great Hall than have to take orders from him!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I'm Jenny and this is my second lily and James story. My first is still a work in progress, but I got an idea in my head for a different approach to Lily and James and well, it just wouldn't go away! So I'm still working on my first one, but I thought this one would be a fun one to do too. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Flying Knickers

James Potter. The bane of my existence!

I despise him. No, no, loathe is such a better word. James Potter I loathe thee! It's such a shame too, the boy is gorgeous. He has this perfectly chiseled face, strong jaw line, gorgeous hazel eyes hidden behind cute wire rimmed glasses, and black unruly hair that sometimes looked devilishly handsome. So looking at him he's just beautiful. Unfortunately he ruins it all by opening that fat ugly mouth of his.

I swear that boy is out to ruin my life! The pranks he pulls on me! Just yesterday he somehow got into my dorm room and enchanted my knickers to fly around the Great Hall. My face was red as a beet. I tried to pretend they weren't mine, but my mother has this thing where she insists on putting my name on all of my knickers. Great idea mum, simply brilliant. Thanks a lot!

Oh yes, I highly doubt I'll live that one down. The worst part is, I can't even complain to my best friend, Katie, about it. I can't complain to her because she thinks the world of James Potter. James Potter can do no wrong in her eyes. So what if he turns my hair green? It matches my eyes. So what if he put the babbling charm on me during Charms? He was just practicing. So what if he shrunk my robes so they were two sizes too small? They did look too big on me before.

Oh yes, Katie has an excuse for everything that, that Potter Prat does. EVERYTHING! I can't even talk to Alec about it either, my other best friend, because he's friends with the maraurder's and he thinks most of their pranks are hilarious. Yes Alec, their pranks are just hilarious! Especially when they put itching powder down my back! That was a real riot!

I've come to such an easy conclusion I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I'll get knew friends. Yes that'll work. Emily and I have always gotten along, yes that's the perfect answer. That'll teach those two gits for picking James Potter over me.

Ahh, speak of the devil's reincarnation himself, James Potter has just strolled into the Gryffindor common room accompanied, as usual, by his three best mates, none of which are any better then him. Sirius Black just might even be worst then Potter himself, but I doubt it. That stupid gitthink he's such a heart throb! I mean yeah, he is pretty hot, he _can _be charming, he plays on the quidditch team... I'm not making a really good case for myself. Despite all of those things he is an _arse_! Trust me, I know this first hand.

Remus lupin... hmm... I would love to say he isn't as bad as the rest I mean, he is a lot quieter and he may never be the mastermind behind the pranks, but he is still there and contributes, so sorry Lupin but you are also an arse!

Lastly there is Peter Pettigrew. The same thing that went for Lupin goes for Pettigrew. He may not be the mastermind behind it all (god knows he's not the master mind! That boy once asked me how to spell charm. Charm! CHARM! Idiot), but he also participates and for that, I loathe him too!

What the hell is Potter doing? Oh god, he's scanning the room. Probably looking for me to pull some immature prank. Ok, chill Lily, just slide down in your seat and he'll never–DAMN! He saw me, now the four of them are coming my way.

Maybe if I try and _will _them away they'll leave. Ok here we go, '_Go away!_'. They're still coming towards me... '_turn around and walk away from me_'. Nothing. Ok, One more try, "Get away from me!" Whoops that one I said aloud.

"Now, now Evans, be nice," Sirius chirped happily, plopping down next to me on the couch.

Why didn't I sit in the arm chair? I always sit in the arm chair. The one day that I decide to sit on the couch and Black has to decide to sit next to me and inch closer and closer, "Come any closer Black and you'll regret it!" I warned him pulling out my wand.

Sirius looked at my wand wearily as if he didn't find it threatening. HA! He should be scared, very scared! I'm the top students in my charms class, I could do some major damage if I really wanted too, and ooh do I ever want to! If he doesn't get away from me in five seconds then someone's going to have large boils bursting about his face! 1, 2, 3–

"Put the wand away Evans, we come in peace," James scoffed looking down at me as if I was this huge idiot to try and threaten them.

Piss head.

"What do you want then?" I asked curtly hoping to end this conversation as soon as possible. I put my wand away when Black got up and stood next to James, then crossed my arms and then gave each of them a withering glare.

"You're always so pleasant Evans, you really should tone it down a bit," Peter said with a patronizing smile. I HATED when people were patronizing, the only time I could stand it was when I was the one being patronizing.

Yes, I do realize that I'm a bit of a hypocrite, no need to remind me.

"Thanks for the advice Pettigrew, I'll definitely keep that in mind for next time," I said with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Now what do you want!"

Seriously, why do they always have to add little side comments, why can't they just ask me what they want and leave me alone! It's so simple and yet there tiny little brains just can't seem to grasp the concept. Bloody idiots.

"Look, obviously you don't like us very much," Remus started to say but I just had to cut him off.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I asked my eyes wide and innocent. Seriously, these four are so dumb, how are they not failing every subject.

"A little less attitude would be splendid Evans," Sirius said smiling at me.

I glared at him, "Attitude? You think this is attitude?" I asked laughing slightly. I hadn't even shown them attitude yet, but if they pressed a little harder, I just might.

"Anyways!" James interrupted, "Look we have a favour to ask of you."

A favour? Oh that makes me laugh! Hahaha! I can't stop laughing! Oh this is rich. I should probably stop laughing however, the four of them are looking at me like I'm crazy. Ah hem, they should have realized that I would react like this, I mean honestly, a favour?

"You've got to be kidding," I said. I looked at their faces and they just stared at me blankly, "You're not kidding?" How did they expect that I would actually do a favour for them? Them! The one's who have tortured me for the past six years.

"No, we're not kidding," Remus sighed.

"You're all off your rockers, there's no way I'd do any of you a favour," I smirked, then opened up my book and continued to read pretending they weren't there.

I thought they would have got the hint that I was ignoring them, you know since I stopped talking and wouldn't look at them, but no, Sirius grabbed the book out of my hand and smiled tightly at me, "You don't even know what the favour is yet,"

"I don't care what the favour is," I said simply, "I won't do it, no matter what it is." I'm trying to will them to go away again... it's not working.

"Just amuse us for a second and listen to what we have to say, ok?" Peter asked smiling patronizing at me again. If he kept doing that, I was going to shove my foot up his arse, then smile patronizing at him and say 'oops!'.

"What is it then?" I asked feeling quite irritated by now. This was just getting quite annoying, why couldn't they just leave me alone. Why must they always bother me.

"You were at the last quidditch game right?" James inquired.

Was I at the last quidditch game? Of course I was at the last quidditch game. You winked at me as you flew by and raised your eyebrows suggestively you disgusting git. See! Idiots, "Yes, I was there."

"Well then you saw that one of our star chasers, Margaret Connors, was knocked unconscious then right," James asked starting to get fidgety. This was weird... it was like he was nervous, what was he nervous about?

"While I'm young Potter," I asked delightfully, smiling brightly at him.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well Margaret can't play for a couple of weeks, she has some sort of concussion or some bullocks like that. Anyways, we need to fill the position so we're having tryouts for it. We were talking to Alec today... and he mentioned that you're actually not so bad at quidditch, that you're actually pretty good at quidditch," James rambled on stopping to mess up his hair and fix his glasses.

"If where you're going with this, is asking me to try out, the answers no," I said simply looking extremely bored with the conversation, I was trying to make them leave me alone, but apparently it wasn't really working all that well.

"Don't say no right away! Hear us out," Sirius argued anger flashing through his eyes, "I know your this book worm and all, but if you're even remotely good at quidditch then it is your responsibility to share those skills with the rest of the Gryffindor team to help us win!"

"What? It is not! You're all bonkers. I don't get why you care so much, it's not like quidditch is that great anyway," I said simply.

Apparently this was not a good thing to say because right when I said it Potter and Black's mouths dropped about a foot opened and they began yelling incoherent things at me. Wow, I didn't realize I was going to get that huge of a reaction out of them.

"Calm down!" Remus yelled at James and Sirius who were fuming and glaring at me like they were ready to pummel me... it was times like these I was glad I was a girl, "Now Lily, don't go saying things you don't mean just because you don't like us."

I rolled my eyes. Oh no, I couldn't possibly not like quidditch, everybody LOVED quidditch, it's just absurd to say I'm not completely obsessed with it. Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? It's dripping with it. Hopefully you've caught on.

Don't get me wrong, I do like quidditch, but I don't think it's as great as everyone makes it out to be. Sure it's fun to watch sometimes and to play a few games every now and then with a few friends, but the way some people got so obsessed over it, like Potter and Black, I just couldn't understand it.

"If you saw a dying person on the street, would you just walk by or would you do everything in your power to help them," James asked me in a low, unsteady voice.

"I would do what I could to help them," I answered slowly. I could already see where he was going with this.

"Quidditch is life! Quidditch is dying! Why won't you help Quidditch!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Quidditch is not life," Again, this appeared to be the wrong thing to say, Potter and Black were gaping at me again like I'd grown a second head.

"How can you say that?" James asked aghast.

Oh this was just getting ridiculous, "Look, my answer is no, so stop hassling me about it. I'm sure you'll get lots of people who'll turn up for the try-outs, someone in there will be quite skilled and your team will be fine."

"Evans! Just try-out! From w hat Alec says, you're a really good player, and we need someone who's really good to replace Margaret. We can't get someone who's just 'adequate' at quidditch, we need someone skilled, someone apparently like you," Sirius argued getting angrier and angrier by the second.

I was going to kill Alec. How could he sell me out like this? Oh yes, I was definitely getting new friends, "When are the try-outs,"

All four of them perked up when they heard me say this, "This Tuesday!" James said excitedly, "So will you try out?"

"Oh darn," I said snapping my fingers, "No can do. I have plans that I just can't get out of, sorry."

Ok, I know that was mean, to get there hopes up like that and then crush them down, but it was also funny! They're all glaring at me now though, this is making me really uncomfortable. '_Go away_', wow this whole willing them to leave thing just does not work.

"Take some time to think about it Evan's, we'll catch up with you on Sunday and see if you've changed your mind," James said tightly then turned around and started walking away.

"You better say yes, it wouldn't kill you to just try-out you know," Peter said walking after Remus and James.

"Oh but it just might!" I called after him, grinning despite myself.

"Maybe you should try-out then, just because of that," Sirius said nastily throwing my book down on the couch and then following them up to the boys dormitories.

Oh yes, they're really making me want to join the quidditch team now. What fun it will be to have James bossing me around and Sirius making mean comments towards me everyday with no way out! Oh what joy, I don't know why I didn't say yes immediately.

"Hey, what did James want with you?" Katie asked coming over and plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Nothing," I said simply picking up my book and starting to read it pretending she wasn't there. All I wanted was to ready my book in peace. If I told Katie why James was over here, then she would be all over me asking me why I wouldn't do it, "Just being an arse."

I didn't have to look up to see Katie giving me one of her, 'you're-over-reacting' looks. In about thirty seconds I was going to get the whole, 'he's not that bad' speech that she always gave me when I put him down. I almost had it memorized by now.

"Lily, he's not as bad as you think. You just never give him a chance. Of course he's going to be a prat to you if you're a prat to him," Katie said exasperated.

"I am not a prat to him!" I defended myself. This was great, my friend was accusing me of purposely being mean to Potter... hmm... she may have a point there. If I was nice to him... ugh, I just shuddered, I can't even imagine being nice to him, no, it's not going to happen.

"You are too and you know it. You go out of your way to be rude to him. I bet if you stopped being rude to him, he would stop being rude to you. I also bet that... well if you accepted his offer to go on a date, the pranking would stop too," Katie said casually.

I closed my book and placed it carefully on my lap, then looked up sharply at Katie, "Never. I will never go on a date with Potter. Stop pushing this Katie, it's not going to happen,"

For some reason, James Potter seemed to have some sort of... infatuation with me. I don't think it's real. I just think it's because I'm basically the only girl in school who doesn't swoon at the mere sight of his perfect smile, and I back talk him all the time. Yes I'm basically disgusted with him and for some reason it turns him on. Go figure.

Katie sighed dramatically, "Oh Lily, what will I do with you? You never can see when a guy is head over heels for you,"

"Oh he is not head over heels for me," I laughed.

That was just simply ridiculous, guys were never head over heels for me. I'd only had two boyfriends, and both were disastrous. They did not work out at all. I mean, ok, they weren't 'disastrous', but none of them worked out, and none lasted very long. I just wasn't lucky in relationships.

"Whatever you say," Katie said in that voice she does, it's her voice she does when she thinks she knows something I don't.

"There are my two favourite girls," Alec said grinning broadly and coming over, sitting across from us.

I eyed Alec wearily, "Oh, it's _you_," I said with an extremely bored tone.

Alec and Katie both looked at me confused, but slowly a knowing expression came over Alec's face, "I see James and his friends have already talked to you then,"

"Yes, and thank you so much for that Alec. I mean, my day is just never complete without being hassled by the maraurder's!" I replied sarcastically.

"You told me they didn't want anything," Katie asked confused.

"I lied. I knew you would have tried to convinced me to do what they wanted me to do," I said shrugging.

Katie looked at me annoyed. Great, now I was going to get an earful from her just because I didn't tell her what James wanted. This was really starting to get irritating.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me what they wanted," Katie said annoyance growing in her voice.

"I can't believe you said no to them," Alec said, his voice going into the same annoyed tone that Katie's was starting to go into, "Did you just say no because you're still mad at them for making your knickers fly around the Great Hall?"

"Would you--SHHH!" I hissed angrily. Of course I was still angry about it, it just happened yesterday! There was no need for him to bring that up. All day I've been trying to forget about it but no, people keep coming up to me and handing me my knickers they found in the Great Hall and snickering as they walked away, and now he brings it up.

"What did they really want, and tell me the truth," Katie snapped.

I sighed, this sucks. They always teamed up on me. This is why I'm going to get new friends. Friends who hate maraurder's, that way they'll always be on my side. Unfortunately the only people who hate the maraurder's are the people in Slytherin, and there is no way I am going to start becoming all buddy, buddy with that greasy haired slime ball Snape. Ew, that would just be gross.

"They want me to try out for the quidditch team. Alec," I said shooting him a venomous glare, "let it slip that I'm half decent at playing quidditch and they want me to try out to replace Margaret since she's going to be out for a couple of games."

Katie stared at me like I was a difficult math problem she was trying to solve, making me extremely uncomfortable, I hated when she gave me that look, "I don't get it. Why won't you do it? You like quidditch."

"That's why I mentioned to them that you're a really good chaser because you enjoy it, I thought you would want to try out for the quidditch team," Alec defended himself.

"Well Alec, you thought wrong. I don't and I'm not going to, so let's just drop it," I said grabbing my book and heading for my dormitories but I was cut off by my former best friend Katie.

"Oh I get it, you don't think you'll make the team," Katie said smirking down at me like she'd figure it all out.

"Pardon?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I mean, yeah, you're not... bad at quidditch, but I mean, you're not that fantastic either. I can see why you wouldn't want to try out, it would just be embarrassing when you didn't make the team," Katie explained, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Wouldn't make the team? I would too make the team! I bet I'm better then all of those people who turn up for the try-out on Tuesday!" I argued angrily. How dare she tell me that I'm not good at quidditch, she knows I am! She's seen me play! Not trying to toot my own horn here, but I'm awesome.

"Prove it," Alec said standing up, "Try-out. Then we'll see if you're actually as good as you think you are, or if you're not... like we're both beginning to think is the truth."

I glared at both of them, "Oh I'll not only try-out, but when I do make the team, I'm coming back here and laugh in both of your faces!" I said smugly. Ha! They will be sorry that they ever doubted...

Oh wait a minute, yeah I was definitely just conned into this. I can't believe I didn't realize that they were using reverse psychology on me. Yeah... I definitely feel like the worlds biggest idiot right now.

Great, now I had to try out for the quidditch team, "I'm getting new friends," I muttered storming away from Alec and Katie and made my ways up the stairs towards the dormitories.

"Yeah, yeah! You always threatened that but you never do!" Alec called after me grinning.

"Admit it, you love us too much to ever get rid of us!" Kate called after me as well, laughing.

Damn them. They were right though. No matter how much I got annoyed or fought with them, I wasn't going to find two better friends then them. But if trying out for the quidditch team turned out to be a big nightmare, well then Emily was about to get a new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:Helloooo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE reviews, so if you could leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. So this chapter isn't that great, but I'm just getting warmed up, better chapters will be coming. Enjoy!... and please review :)!

disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't!

Chapter 2: Quidditch Try-Outs

I can't believe I'm trying out for the quidditch team. It's official, I've gone insane. Why am I trying out? Simple, I got tricked into doing it. Katie and Alec played on my competitive nature and bet that I wouldn't make the team, and me being me, I just had to prove them wrong.

So here I am. Standing on the quidditch pitch with kids from years 2 to 7 waiting to try out for the quidditch team. The remaining members of the quidditch team was standing in front of us. There was James, the seeker/captain, Sirius a beater, Grant also a beater, Nolan the keeper, Anna a chaser, and Giselle, also a chaser. There was one chaser spot that needed to be filled.

They got a good turn out I must admit. There was probably about 20 people trying out. Despite myself, I was a little nervous. I mean yeah, I knew I wasn't that bad, but there was bound to be people who were better then me. For example, Johnny Bateman had his own quidditch pitch and had been practicing non-stop since he was rejected last year.

I didn't play that often, I mean I did every now and then when Alec and I would goof around with some friends, but I've never actually competed... competitively. Great, now I'm psyching myself out, I'm actually starting to feel sick. Damn these nerves.

Ok, Breathe in, now breathe out, and repeat. Ok, I'm doing better, I'll be fine, just fine.

"Evans, Lily," James called out a small smirk forming on his lips when he called my name.

"Here," I answered dully.

Potter looked up at me with a knowing grin, but I just stared back at him blankly. You won't get a reaction out of me Potter! Nope, I'm bigger then that!

After they finally finished calling out the sign up sheet to see if everyone was here we were split into groups of four and did simple passing drills. We each numbered off 1-4 then we had to fly around the pitch away from our partners, calling our numbers and passing them to the number after us. This wasn't so bad. I caught all of my balls with ease and threw them right at my to the next number.

Just for fun, every now and then I would do a fancy catch by doing a loop then grabbing the ball, or I would do a fancy way of catching the ball. I thought I'd show off a bit, I mean why not? I was competing to get a spot on the team, might as well.

"Ok, everyone come back down," James yelled from the ground.

He seriously sounded like a drill Sargent. 'Everyone come back down!' gar! ... oh, that was more like a pirate, rather then a drill Sargent... huh? How did I get that those two mixed? That's strange.

"We're going to make our first cut now," James said in an orderly fashion as everyone touched back down to the ground, "Groups two, three, and six, I'm sorry, but you've been cut, thanks for coming out."

There were a lot of grumbles and sighs of relief. I would have sighed with relief, I mean I was still in it, but I could feel James watching me so I held it in and pretended not to care. I wasn't going to let him know I was nervous.

"Ok, we're going to mix the groups up again and do a new drill," James called out. He read off who would be in the new groups and we all kicked off the ground ready to be told what the new drill was.

Man my stomach was in knots, I'd never quite felt anything like this before. I didn't like it and I wonder if everyone felt like this when they were playing quidditch competitively. I took a deep breath in and waited for our next instructions.

"Now we're going to play mini games with the groups. Group one and two will go first, then the winner from that will play group three and so on," James said starting to explain.

Despite myself, I found that I was hanging onto every word Potter was saying. I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up. He did seem like he knew what he was doing, maybe I was wrong about him being a bad captain...

"God, could they give us any easier drills," The guy beside me said.

I turned around to see that I was next to Johnny and he was the one who was talking, "Lily right?" Johnny asked, smirking at me.

Hmm... "Yeah," I said smiling tightly at him.

"I saw you flying during the first drill, you weren't too bad," Johnny said cockily, looking me up and down.

Seriously? He was seriously hitting on me during a quidditch try-out? Oh this was just great, just peachy. Why couldn't he go hit on Fiona or Olivia, why did it have to be me? What, do I just attract the ass holes or something?

"Thanks," I replied shortly keeping my eyes forward, hoping he'd take a hint and stop talking to me. Unfortunately I have the worst luck in the history of the world.

"Yeah, you're not bad, but I hope you won't be too disappointed when you don't make it," Johnny said smugly.

That caught my attention, "Pardon?" I asked, slowly turning my head to look at Johnny.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're a good player, I can see you have some skills, but I'm better. I'm a shoe in for the spot," Johnny informed me.

Oh gee, I have some skill, well that's nice to know. I'm so glad he could inform me of that, I really had absolutely no idea! Since I now know about my new found skills in quidditch, I should use them to crush Johnny!

... I think I may have an anger problem.

"All right, let's get started!" James bellowed.

This was good. Johnny and I were up against each other in the first match. As we took our places, he looked over at me and winked. Did he not realize that by doing that, it made me want to crush him even more? I can't wait for them to throw that damned quaffle in the air.

Anna flew to the center, looked at both groups, and then tossed the quaffle up. I took action first and sped up and grabbed the quaffle before Johnny could get to it, sucker, then I passed it over to one of my teammates and zoomed down towards the goal post. I got opened and was passed the quaffle. I threw the quaffle at the ring to the left and it went soaring through it. Point one for us!

We flew back to our starting positionsand I couldn't help but look over at Johnny. He was frowning at me. This was great! I wanted to score again and again and again, just so I could rub it in that cocky son of a bitch's face! Yup, definitely have an anger problem, Katie and Alec were right. Damn them, they're right about everything!

The quaffle was tossed up again, but I didn't make it to it in time, Johnny got there first, which thoroughly infuriated me. He started racing down the pitch, but I was hot on his trial, I wasn't going to let him score. He went to go pass it to a player on his team but I sped up and intercepted the play.

Haha! In your face Johnny. I sped down the pitch and threw it to another player who dodged someone on the opposite team, then threw it to another open player who threw it through the ring. We scored again! Wahoo! This was fun!

After a couple more drills I finally flew down to the ground and jumped off my broom, it was over, and I was exhausted. My whole body was in pain. I haven't had this much exercise since... actually I've probably never done this much exercise. I saw Johnny touch down a few feet away from me scowling angrily and I smiled. Anytime I was up against Johnny, 90 percent of the time I either blocked, or stole the quaffle from him. I could tell he was extremely pissed at me.

Sorry Johnny, but that's what you get when you're an ass hole. You had to be taught a lesson sometime, I'm just glad it was me who got to teach it to you.

"Ok, so we have three finalists that we've chosen," James said looking down at his clipboard, "They are, Marcus Greenborrough, Johnny Batemen and Lily Evans." James said looking up and smirking at me again.

Why? Why did he always have to do that. Why couldn't he just like, oh I don't know, maybe just give me a normal smile. Maybe I wouldn't hate him as much if he wasn't always smirking like a jerk at me.

"We'll post the person who made the team on Thursday. Thanks to everyone who tried out, you can all go now," James said waving good-bye to everyone.

Finally! All I wanted was to get back to the dormitories and have a nice hot bubble bath. That sounded so good right now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could hear the bubbles calling my name.

"What the hell was that!" A voice yelled at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who seemed so heated with me, it was Johnny. I couldn't help myself, I smiled, "What're you talking about?" I thought the best thing for me to do was probably to act dumb.

"You kept stealing the quaffle from me and blocking me every time I tried to do anything!" Johnny spat, waving his arms around like a maniac.

Touchy, touchy, "Well... that is how you play the game. Unless I'm mistaken... but I'm pretty sure I'm not," I said slowly.

Johnny's eyes flashed angrily at me. Yeah, he was pissed. He walked right up to me so that he was only a couple of inches away from my face. Ah hem. Johnny buddy, you're totally in my personal space, get out.

"You were purposely sabotaging me!" Johnny said savagely.

I gave him a 'yeah right' smile, then said, "Johnny, I think you're a little too paranoid. I didn't try and sabotage you, ok? I've go to go,"

I went to go walk away but Johnny grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me back, "I'm not done with you yet," he sneered.

Bad move. I do not like it when some guy, who is an arse, grabs a hold of me, "Let go of my wrist," I said in a low steady voice. If he didn't let go soon, I would not be responsible for my actions. He should not have invaded my personal space.

"Did you think by sabotaging me, it'll get you on the team? It won't. That spot is mine, no matter what you do," Johnny hissed.

"Then what're you so worked up about?" I asked simply.

My wrist was going numb. He had such a tight grip on it. If he did not let go soon, I would not be responsible for my actions.

"Why am I worked up? Because of the fact that you tried to sabotage me! I didn't do shit all to you, and you had to go and be a little bitch–"

"Let go of her wrist now," James Potter's voice came from behind us.

I looked over to see James looking at Johnny with a withering glare. It was actually quite frightening, not like the ones he normally gives me.

"We're just talking Potter, no need to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," Johnny sneered, glaring at him then looking back over at me.

"Well, Johnny, normally I wouldn't but it doesn't seem like Evan's here is much enjoying your conversation... or your personal hygiene," James said.

I snorted at that one, I mean, it was kind of funny. Both James and Johnny are looking at me oddly now. What? I can't enjoy a joke? Go back to fighting! Stop staring at me!

"Look Potter, I'm just going to finish off here, so run along and bother someone else," Johnny said condescendingly.

Probably not the best thing to do. I mean, even though I hate to admit it, Potter has a lot of influence over the school. Anything he and his idiot friends do, people follow. Things he and his lamebrain friends hate... so does the rest of the school. It was well known not to cross Potter or his friends, something apparently Johnny didn't know.

"Run along? All right, I've been patient enough," James said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Johnny's legs, magic shooting out and hitting him.

Ahh! Relief. Johnny finally let go of my hand. Oh my! James put the jelly leg curse on him. Oh this is funny! HAHAHA! SUCKER! That's what you get when you're an ass. Er... I mean, what an arse Potter is for doing that.

"How about you run along now Johnny?" James asked Johnny sweetly who was swearing like crazy at James.

Haha, Johnny's flailing around like an idiot with his jelly legs! What a loser. All right, I really need to head back up to the castle now. As much fun as this is to watch Johnny squirm around and curse like crazy, that bubble bath of mine is no longer calling my name, it is screaming my name. Crap, James is following me, why the hell do I attract all of the arsehole's.

I wonder if they sell arsehole repellent at Hogsmeade...

"What?" I snapped. If I was angry enough, maybe he would just leave me alone.

"Aren't you going to say thank-you?" James asked smiling down at me.

Um... pardon? "Thank-you for what?" I think Potter's delusional.

"For saving you back there,"

Yup, definitely delusional.

"What're you talking about? You didn't save me, you butted in. I would have been perfectly fine without you. I'm not some damsel in distress Potter, I can take care of myself,"

"Oh yes, you sure were handling the situation, what with Johnny bruising your wrist and all," Potter said looking down at my wrist.

I looked down as well. Oh, I didn't realize it was so red, it was definitely going to bruise. Wow, he sure was angry at me if he bruised my wrist. Some guys were such jerks.

"You came right before I was going to curse him. But no, you couldn't mind your own business, you just had to intervene in a situation that had nothing to do with you,"

"I really don't understand you Evans. I do something nice for you and you yell at me. Why can't you be like a normal human being and just say thank-you! Is that really so hard for you to do, or is it not in your bloody vocabulary,"

What an arse! I want to curse him so bad! ARGH! How dare he say that to me. I stopped right before the doors leading into the castle and glared at him.

"You want me to say thank-you Potter? All right. Thank-you Potter, for making my life a living HELL!" I yelled at James then walked into the castle quicky leaving James behind.

The nerve of him! How dare he say such things to me. Of course I can say thank-you. But I'd never say such a thing to him. Has he forgotten how he's tortured me these past years? Does he think that, just because he's decided he fancies me that I'll, just forget it all?

Bloody idiot.

"LILY! I heard you were amazing at try-outs. You're a shoe in for the chaser spot!" Alec said, running up to me and wrapped me up in a huge hug as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

Seriously? What the hell is with everyone and quidditch? It's like it's some big cult or something the way people act about it.

"Well sorry to bring down your happiness, but I'm pulling out," I snapped pushing Alec away from me.

Ok, I know it's rude to be mean to Alec, you know, since he's just really excited for me and everything, but if it wasn't for him, today's situation never would have happened.

"What?" Alec asked confused as he followed me to the chair by the fire, which I collapsed in.

I'm really exhausted, I don't think this whole 'exercise' thing agrees with me. I really didn't want to have to go through this everyday, it wasn't worth it, especially having to deal with Potter, nothing was worth having to deal with him.

"I'm sure you heard me just fine the first time," I said leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes. It felt nice to do nothing.

"Lily, why do you always have to be so difficult?" Alec asked me.

"I think I was born that way," I replied simply, not bothering to open up my eyes.

I heard Alec sigh, "This is about Potter isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Lily!"

"Yes?"

"I don't get what's so bad about him? He's a pretty cool guy. Don't look at my like that Lily Evan's, he is! I mean, I know you two don't always get along–"

"More like never,"

"Whatever. But honestly, as Katie and I have been trying to tell you for years, just give him a chance and you'd be surprised,"

"Hmmm... I'll take that into consideration, while I'm about to jump off the Astronomy tower,"

"Lily that's not funny,"

"Really? I found it rather amusing,"

Alec sat there and glared at me then stood up and walked away. I felt bad you know, or I would have, but I didn't get the chance, because he whirled back around and walked over to me with a set glare on his face.

"All right, I've got a deal for you!" He said flatly.

Oh Alec, it doesn't matter what your deal is, I won't take it, but I might as well amuse him, "Well, let's hear it then,"

"When you make the quidditch team, either you join or... or... we're not friends anymore!" Alec said crossing his arms.

WHAT!

"Haha, very funny Alec,"

"I'm not joking,"

"..."

"Well,"

"..."

"You're seriously thinking about this!"

...well... here were my options. I either a) not join the quidditch team, loose Alec as a friend until he finally gets over the stupid bet... which could be a while because he's very stubborn or b) join the quidditch team and have James Potter and Sirius Black verbally harass me seven days a week.

Well, technically they already do harass me seven days a week, and it would really suck not to be able to talk to Alec, he is one of my best friends. Ok, fine, who am I kidding, I'd never choose anything over Alec, and he knows that.

"Fine,"

Alec's face broke out into a knowing grin, "I knew you'd do it," Alec said hugging me, "Even if I had to force you into it."

Yeah, that seemed to be happening a lot, people forcing me into doing things that I ABSOLUTELY did not want to do.

"I do hope you realize that you owe me one now," I said sweetly, patting Alec on the arm.

Alec's smile fell, and he looked at me confused, "What?"

"I'm doing you this favor Alec, obviously you're going to have to do me one, that's how favor's work. No matter what it is, you can't say no," I said happily as I got up and headed for my dorms to go take that bubble bath I'd been dreaming about for a while now.

"That's not how favours work. Lily. Lily!" Alec called after me fear rising up in his voice.

Poor, Poor Alec. I'm going to make him wish that he never made me join the damned quidditch team. If I was miserable, he better believe I was going to make him miserable as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Sorry this took a little longer then I thought it would to get out. Hopefully you all enjoy it! ... I don't think I have anything else to say..so uh.. yeah enjoy!

**disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't!

Chapter 3: exploding presents

"Lily, could I uh... borrow your potions essay... just to see if I'm on the right track?" Katie asked as she brushed her dark honey coloured curls out of her eyes.

I looked up from my herbology essay at Katie wearily. I would have thought she would have come up with something a little more creative then that. Last time she wanted to copy my potions essay, she asked to borrow it so she could see what kind of ink I used.

Smooth Katie, real smooth.

"Don't copy it word for word," I said tiredly, as I handed my essay over to her.

"Thanks Lils," Katie said smiling smally.

I'm not one for cheating, but Katie has a really hard time with Potions, so from time to time, I will let her copy my essay. I only do it because she is my best friend, anyone else who tries to copy from me can go to hell!

...well except for Alec because he lets me copy his transfiguration essays.

"Did you hear Ava Jordan has been flirting with Alec a lot lately?" Katie asked as she dipped her quill in her ink.

"Really? Since when?" I asked getting excited.

I loved the idea that someone had a crush on Alec. He was such an amazing guy, but he didn't have girlfriends very often because well... when it comes to girls other then Katie and I, it was like he was allergic to them or something. He was just so awkward around them, he would make a total fool out of himself and the girl would think he was a loser..

He isn't though! I mean he's not like... extremely good looking, but he's absolutely adorable, and he's got such a great personality! He's also had a crush on Ava Jordan since last year. He's absolutely smitten with the girl, but he's never done anything about it, he's just too shy.

Ava's a really pretty and popular Ravenclaw, and Alec was scared she was out of his league, but I don't think that's true, and now that I knew that she had been flirting with him, which Alec probably hasn't eve realized yet, Katie and I can plot to get them together!

"So, what're you plotting?" Katie asked me with a knowing smirk on her face.

What the hell! How did she know I was plotting? What if she can read minds! If she can read minds and never told me, I'm going to be extremely pissed. Do you hear me Katie! I'll be extremely pissed at you! ... ok, Katie's just sitting there waiting for me to answer, so I'm going to assume that she can't read minds.

"How do you know I'm plotting something?" I asked Katie suspiciously. Maybe she could read minds but didn't want to get caught so she was pretending she couldn't hear what I was saying so I wouldn't catch on!

"Oh come on Lily, I know you, and I know how that evil mind of yours works," was that like an admittance she can read minds? "What're you plotting to get Ava and Alec together?"

"I love how you just assume I stick my nose into other people's business, I don't," I said simply.

Katie stared at me for a moment then broke out laughing. Why is she laughing! It's true! It's uh... half true... kind of true.. Oh whatever! So I stick my nose into other people's business, I'm just trying to help them out, so sue me!

"Come on Lily, just tell me what your plan is already. I want to help you get them together too," Katie said, her eyes sparkling.

"You do" I asked confused.

That was odd, Katie was like the opposite of me, she did not like to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Her motto is, 'you should worry about your own life, not the ones around you', so for her to say that was very odd, very out of character.

My motto was 'If you think the person would be pissed if they found out what you're doing... don't get caught!' ... probably not the best motto there is, but it works for me.

"Of course! I'm so excited for Alec. I think he and Ava would be a great match, and if you don't have a plan yet, I do," Katie said happily.

Who is this girl? This is not my goody toe shoe best friend who always yelled at me for butting into other people's business, it's like... she's a whole new person! I like it! ... huh, it could also be because it's not her business I'm butting into...

"Ok, so let's hear your plan," I said, excited to hear what Katie would have come up with.

"Well I was talking to Connor–" Connor being Katie's Ravenclaw boyfriend. They've been together since third year. It's actually quite disgusting how lovey dovey they are, "and his sister, Isabelle, shares a dorm with Ava, so I was thinking we could get her to like, find out a bunch of stuff about her, you know so when Alec talks to her, he won't be so nervous and uh... throw up... like he did when Gwen asked him to dance at the Winter Ball last year."

Haha, that was so funny, poor Alec. He and I had gone to the Winter Ball together because he was too nervous to ask Ava and when he got up the nerve to ask her, she already had a date, and me, well my only option was Potter so obviously I went with Alec.

Gwen came up to him and asked him to dance when I was off having a yelling contest with Potter, and he got so nervous that when he went to say yes, puke came up his throat. He clapped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Poor guy, he's just so hopeless around girls, which is exactly why Katie and I were going to help him out.

"Well, what do you think?" Katie asked me eagerly.

Honestly, it was an all right plan. Definitely a good way to start things off, "I like it," I said smiling.

Katie beamed at me, "Really? I made a good plan? Yes! Ok, so the Ravenclaw girls are having a girls night tonight, so I asked Isabelle to get as much information from Ava as she could tonight,"

"They have girls night?" I asked confused.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes,"

"Why don't we ever have girls night," I asked.

"Er–the Gryffindor girls do have girls night... you just uh... aren't invited to them," Katie told me gently.

I wasn't invited to them! What? How is that possible! I got along with everyone in Gryffindor! Emily and I are practically like sisters! "Why not?" I demanded to know.

"Well what do you expect Lily. The last time you went to girls night you bashed James Potter the whole time. They all love him. They can't talk about all the things they like about him with you snorting in the background and making snide comments," Katie tried to reason with me.

Bu–ok, I could see how that would get annoying, but still! I can't believe the Gryffindor girls have been bonding without me... I feel so left out. Actually, I honestly don't care that much, who the hell wants to listen to five girls screech about James Potter and the rest of the Marauder's for twelve hours. Crazy people, that's who, and I'm not crazy.

If you're laughing at me I'm going to have to politely ask you to stop. I am not crazy!

"James is posting who made the quidditch team!" Alec said popping up behind me and scaring me so much I jumped and my quill scratched across my face leaving a line of ink.

"What the hell Alec!" I yelled grabbing some tissues from my bag and vigorously wiping the ink off of my face.

Alec started to laugh, "Whoops, sorry bout that Lily," Alec said.

I would have believed his apology if he had stopped laughing, but no, the jerk continued to laugh. Yeah, yuck it up.

"Come on Lily, get up, let's go see if you made it," Alec said, not waiting for me to answer and yanking me out of my seat and dragging me to where James was posting a sheet of paper on the bulletin board.

...ok, despite myself, I was really nervous. I mean, I acted really confident, borderline cocky (yeah that's right, I said borderline!), about being able to get onto the quidditch team. If I didn't make it, then I would never live it down. Oh god, I would be so horribly embarrassed if I didn't make it!

I squeezed my eyes shut as Alec pushed me towards the bulletin board, and then opened them to see the sheet right in front of my eyes:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team Roster:

Seeker: James Potter C

Keeper: Nolan Ramsey

Beater: Sirius Black

Beater: Grant Woodhouse

Chaser: Anna Sommerville

Chaser: Giselle Cortez

Chaser: Lily Evans

I made it! I MADE IT! Oh yeah! I knew it! I knew I'd make it! HAHA. In your face Johnny Bateman, wahoo!

"I made it!" I said aloud and turned around to see Alec grinning like mad at me.

"I knew you would," Alec said happily picking me up into a huge hug and whirling me around.

I couldn't believe how happy I was, and now I'm doing the happy dance! Alec is doing the happy dance with me. Everyone in the common room is looking at us like we're crazy. Yeah, we're losers, we know it, but I'm just too happy--

"Congratulation's Evans, you weren't half bad. You do have a lot of work to do though if you want to get to be even as close as good as me. Our first practice is on Saturday at 10 in the morning," James said coming up from behind me.

I immediately stopped dancing and started to gasp for air when I saw Potter, and placed my hands on my neck, making a dying choking noise. Both Potter and Alec were looking at me with concern.

"Evans, what's wrong?" James asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Yo–you're...gah–ego 'cough' is crushing me!" I gasped as I fell to the floor and pretended to be unconscious.

"Har har Evans, you're a real riot, not," James said bitterly, glaring down at me. Or I suspect he was glaring at me, my eyes are closed so I can't see them, but he usually is glaring at me when I do things like this, what a temper he has.

I opened my eyes and looked up at James grinning, "Really? I thought it was quite funny, what about you Alec?" I asked as I sat up.

"No Lily, it was not funny," Alec said, but I could see him struggling to suppress a grin.

As I was getting up James grabbed onto my hand and basically pulled me right up onto my feet then yanked me close to him. Holy crap he was strong.

"Say Evans, a Hogsmeade trip is coming up this weekend, how about we go together, you know, celebrate you getting onto the quidditch team and all," James said with that same damn smirk he always gives me on his face.

"Gee Potter, as much as I'd looooooooooooove too," I said with dripping sarcasm, "I actually have a prior engagement."

"You do? Well what is it?" James asked amused.

I smiled sweetly at him as I yanked myself out of his grasp and took a couple steps away from him, "I'm going looking for arsehole repellant," I explained to him.

Before the git could answer I whirled around and pranced, yes I said pranced, back to where Katie was still copying my potions essay, "Aren't you done with that yet?" I asked as I opened my transfiguration book back up.

"No. I got distracted by the show you just put on," Katie said smiling, "You really are a horrible person, you do realize that right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, that's what people tell me," I looked at Katie, and she looked at me, then we both broke out in laughter.

"Lilykins! Oh Lilykins!" A shrill voice shouted out.

Oh dear god, someone kill me now. Black was coming my way, and he was jumping up and down all excited. I wonder if I bolted now, if I could make it to the dormitory stairs before he reached me. No, he was already standing in front of me jumping up and down with excitement, dammit!

I looked over at Katie nervously, who was staring at Black curiously, "What?" I asked, my throat feeling very dry. It was never a good thing when Black was this happy. Last time he was this happy he had glued all of my books to the library ceiling.

"I got you a present for making it onto the quidditch team," Sirius beamed, his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Oh dear god! I bet it's a bomb! "I don't want it!" I practically yelled, panic obvious in my voice as I threw my hands up to protect my head incase what he was holding exploded.

"Get back here Red, it's not going to explode," Sirius said grinning like mad.

I hated when he called me Red. It was his own little nickname for me that he invented. It irritated me like no other. Yes I know my hair is a vibrant red colour, no need to remind me, I see it in the mirror everyday.

Jackass.

"It doesn't matter. It was er– nice of you to get me something Black, but uhh... I'm highly allergic," I explained.

"You don't know what I got you, how do you know you're highly allergic?" Sirius asked amusement in his voice.

"Huh? Oh! Er– I'm allergic to almost everything. I think I'm even allergic to you!" I said, my voice getting higher. I took a sniff by Sirius and then fake a sneezed, "Oh yeah. Either it's you or that thing behind your back, either way, I'm going to uh... go."

"Not so fast Red," Sirius said blocking me from getting up to my dorms.

Damn him! Why'd he have to be so bloody quick.

"Come on Lily, just let Sirius give you the present," Katie encouraged.

I looked over at her and glared, "Don't you have homework you need to finish copying?" I asked acidly. Katie rolled her eyes at me and continued to copy my potions essay.

"Come on Evans, I am trying to be nice here," Sirius said smirking at me.

I glared at him, then sighed, "Fine," I finally caved.

Sirius smiled brightly, "Great! Here," Sirius handed me a pretty little blue box with a white bow on top of it.

... it looked harmless enough. I opened up the box and inside was a crystal, that fit in the palm of my hand, shaped like a five pointed star. It was actually quite gorgeous.

I looked up at Sirius, not sure what I was supposed to say, "uh... thanks Black... this was really nice of you,"

"No problem Red, see you tomorrow at quidditch practice," Sirius said then went over to watch Peter and Remus play wizards chess.

"What do you think he did to it?" I asked Katie as I sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked me as I continued to examine the star.

"Oh come on Katie, he obviously did something to it. Do you really believe Black would give me something out of the goodness of his heart? No, he'd actually have to have a heart to be able to do that," I said smirking,

"Lily, how can you say something like that? Sirius is just trying to be nice because you're both on the quidditch team now. Why does everyone have to have an ulterior motive! You really are quite paranoid at times, do you know that?" Katie stammered, paling slightly.

I stared at her for a moment. Yup, something was definitely up, and I was pretty sure that Katie knew what was, "You know something about this don't you?" I inquired.

"Huh? Me–I... no!" Katie protested lamely. Poor Katie, she's always sucked horribly at lying, "I have to go Lily, Connor and I are supposed to have dinner together, I don't want to be late, bye."

Katie gathered her stuff up and practically ran from the common room. Hmm... That was very suspicious. I picked up the star again and began examining it even closer. I knew there was something wrong with it, there had to be. If I couldn't figure out what it was, then one way or another, Katie would tell me what was up.

"Hey Lily, congratulation's on making the team! I'm really glad it was you who made it," Giselle said plopping down into the seat next to me grinning brightly.

I smiled back at her, "Me too... for the most part," I replied.

I've always like Giselle, we've never hung out that much though, I mean, she was like, insanely popular, and me well it's not like I'm a social outcast... err–but you know I'm not like _really _popular either.

It all has to do with bloody Potter. People think I'm hostile, you know, because of the way I act when he's around, but I'm not really, he just brings out the worst in me!

"I never thought you would have tried out. I mean you and James... you uh–don't exactly get along," Giselle said with a weak smile.

"Yeah... I wasn't going to try-out because of that, but my friends persuaded," more like forced! "Me to do it." I explained smiling.

"Well I'm just glad Johnny didn't get on the team. Did you know he actually came up to me and asked me if he didn't get on the team because he broke up with me last year? That guy is such an ass," Giselle huffed, flipping her dark brown, glossy hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, that guys got some serious issues," I said, glancing down at my hand, that was still bruised.

"So um... Lily," Giselle said nervously, "Look, the rest of the quidditch team, minus James and Sirius, asked me to talk to you," Giselle explained.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked curiously.

Why wouldn't they tell James or Sirius about it? They're not going to ask me to do anything illegal are they? I refuse to commit a crime just because we are all now teammates! No, if they wanted me to do something illegal, James and Sirius probably would know, I don't think those two have gone a day without breaking some sort of law.

"Well... we just want to make sure, that your hatred for James and Sirius... isn't going to affect your game. You see, next week we play slytherin, and it's a really important game. It'll knock us up to first place if we win. We need everyone to get along, and I know you uh... have problems being civil to them..." Giselle stammerd, trailing off.

So that was what this was about. I should have known. This really was going to be the challenge of a life time... being civil to Black and Potter. But I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I? I'm on the quidditch team and so are they, hatchets must be burried... god I don't think I can do this!

"I promise Giselle, when we're on that quidditch pitch, my hatred for those two toerags will not show through. I will treat them like teammates... like people I li–like. But off the quidditch pitch I get to go back to hating them!" I said sternly.

Just because I was on the quidditch team did not mean I _had _to be friends with Black and Potter. I can fake being nice for games and practices, but other then that I don't believe it's even physically possible for me to continue being nice to them, let alone being their friend. That would have to do or else I was going to have to quit right here and now!

"Ok good," Giselle breathed happily, "That's all I'm asking Lily. Whatever baggage you have with Sirius and James, just leave it at the changing room door. But after that, you're free to do what you want. This is my last year at Hogwarts, I really want to win the quidditch cup this year, and I believe with you on the team, we can do it... but not if we don't all work together."

I gave Giselle what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Giselle you have nothing to worry about," I told her.

I could understand her need to win. I wanted Gryffindor to win as well. I was sick and tired of seeing the Slytherin name on the quidditch cup, it was Gryffindor's time to win, and I would help them do it!

Giselle smiled, "Good," She stood up and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, "Oh... by the way Lily, you should uh... where something sensible to bed tonight, I hear it's going to be quite cold tonight," Giselle said awkwardly then hurried away to where Anna, Grant and Nolan were waiting for her.

What? Where something sensible to bed? What the hell did that mean? The girl is nice... but a little odd I must say. It was quite hot out right now, like I was going to wear flannel pajamas when it was scorching out.

Strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: All right well here's the next chapter! Just a note that was brought to my attention that I haven't mentioned yet... Lily and James are in their sixth year at Hogwarts and it's around like the middle to the end of march! Ok, I think that was all, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

Chapter 4: Hazing

I am so tired. I feel like my eyes are going to fall off. Wait... that's not right... what's that saying? Oh whatever, I don't care, I'm bloody tired ok! The teacher's are giving us so much damned homework, it's crazy! I knew sixth year was going to be more challenging, you know, because we're so close to graduating and all, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

That's it,I can'tstudy anymore, I'm going to go up to bed. I shoved all of my books into my book bag, then stopped and picked up the star Sirius gave me. I still think something's fishy about this thing, I just didn't know what it was yet, but I would figure it out, no matter what.

I shoved the star in my pocket then made my way up to my dorm, I couldn't wait to curl up in my warm comfy bed. I think I'll finish that book that I bought during the last Hogsmeade trip, it was just getting to the good part... yes my life is just one big party isn't it?

As I walked into my dormitory, I saw Alice and Emily sitting on Alice's bed and whispering like mad to each other and giggling girlishly. I tried not to roll my eyes, but it was difficult. They're both really nice girls, but they were extremely boy crazy, which got really annoying since we shared a dorm and I had to listen to them talk about who the new boy that they had a crush on was.

"Hey Lily," Alice waved to me as I walked in the room.

"Hey Alice," I waved back and gave her a small smile.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. Even though Giselle told me that it was going to be cold tonight, I highly doubted it, right now the dorms were extremely hot, so I put on some short, short plaid boxers and a white tank top. Even in this I was too warm, if I didn't have roommates I would have preferred to sleep with nothing on at all.

When I came back into the dorm room, Alice and Emily were staring at me expectantly. Ok... they're starting to creep me out, "What?" I asked as I went over to my bed, sat down crossed legged on it and put my hair up into a high ponytail.

"You're friends with Frank Longbottom right?" Alice asked, a blush starting to creep over her round cheeks.

Oh I see, Alice has a new crush, and she wanted information from me, "Yes," I replied.

Frank's a pretty cool bloke. He and Alec are really good friends, so we hung out quite a bit. He was smart and handsome, I could see why Alice had a crush on him, but I thought he was dating Bethany Lang... he had been for like a long time now.

"We were um... just wondering, if he and Bethany were still together. We heard a rumor that they were on the brink of breaking up," Emily stammered, she herself reddening.

What? They both had the hots for him? Good job Frank, he sure was attracting a lot of females lately. But I doubted he and Bethany had broken up, he was completely smitten with the girl, why? I don't know, I personally think she has a personality that compared to a flobberworm, but hey, whatever floats your boat.

"Oh, I haven't heard that. The last time I talked to Frank they were still together," I said shrugging.

I watched as both Alice and Emily's faces dropped, "Oh," Alice said frowning, "well... if they do break up, could you let us know?" Alice asked, her face filling with hope.

Oh, the poor girl, she really was such a nice person I felt bad for her though, she obviously had it bad for Frank. I highly doubt he would go for her though, she's not his type, no, it would never work between them, "Sure," I replied with an encouraging smile. No need to crush the poor girls dream, might as well give her some hope.

I grabbed the star Sirius gave me and tossed it up in the air and caught it again. It really irked me that I couldn't find anything wrong with it. I wonder if maybe it was possible that Sirius was just trying to be nice... nah, there was no way that was possible. I put the star beside my bed and got under the cover's, and grabbed my book and started to read.

"Lily! I need to talk to you," Katie said, bursting into the dorms practically bursting with excitement and jumped onto my bed, disturbing my quiet time.

Why was it every time that I attempted to read, Katie or someone else always came and interrupted me. It was like they didn't want me to get any smarter or something, or have any peace. It really was becoming quite tiresome, why can I never get a bloody moments peace!

"What is it?" I sighed, placing my book down on my night stand and sitting up to look at Katie.

"Connor and I were having dinner with Frank and Bethany in the Great Hall, and Frank was acting all irritated, and snapping at Bethany a lot. Then, when dessert came, out of no where, Frank stood up and dumped Bethany right then and there!" Katie giggled her eyes sparkling.

Ok... That was lik eerie timing. It's times like these that makes me really think that Katie can read minds! I mean, she continues to take diviniation (even though it's completely stupid) she gets top grades in it, she alway seem's to know what I'm thinking and she comes into the ends of conversations and can immediatley pick them back up! It's weird!

"He did!" Alice and Emily screeched excitedly and coming over and jumping onto my bed, next to where Katie was sitting.

Oh god no! Get off my bed, all of you, go now! I don't want three screeching girls gossiping on my bed! I want to read to my book! GO AWAY!

Please?

"He did! I couldn't believe it. We were just talking about how none of us could believe Lily made the quidditch team," gee thanks a lot Kaite, "and then Frank made an annoyed noise when Bethany was talking and stood up and said 'I think we should break up'," Katie said excitedly.

Wow... she sure was broken up over this, huh? No Katie, don't cry, I'm sure they'll get back together, Frank was just having a bad day. Don't worry about Bethany, she's a tough cookie, I'm sure she'll only cry for oh... four hours. Really it's ok, stop worrying! Katie please, pull yourself together!

"Omigod! What did Bethany say?" Emily asked eagerly.

"She was so shocked! She couldn't believe it. She stood up and was just like '_what're you talking about Frank, sit down you're causing a scene_' but Frank wouldn't. He just told her again he didn't want to be together anymore and she just stared at him then ran out of the Great hall," Katie explained, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I can't believe they actually broke up. I mean, I've been hearing rumors for weeks that Frank wasn't happy with the relationship anymore. But they've been together for so long that I didn't think that he'd actually do it!" Alice exclaimed happily, "What did Frank say afterwards? Anything?"

Someone put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. Please. Anyone. Kill me now. I cannot stand how high there voices are going, I'm seriously getting a head ache here! I'm glad that I'm not invited to girls night anymore, if it's anything like this I don't want to be apart of it.

"He apologized to Connor and me if he made us uncomfortable but he just '_couldn't keep it in any longer_'. I guess he's been wanting to break up with Bethany for a couple of days now but didn't know how to do it. I don't think he did it the proper way though," Katie said starting to laugh.

Both Emily and Alice joined in on the laughing, no, it was more like bloody shrieking if you asked me. I swear, if they get any louder they're going to blow one of my eardrums.

"Poor Bethany," Emily said, with absolutely no hint of sincerity in her voice, "I can't believe Frank is a free agent now! Gosh, he's almost as hot as Sirius and James!"

"Oh I know! But Sirius is only interested in one thing," Alice said, making a 'you know what I'm talking about' face, "and don't worry Lily, we won't go after James, we realize you guys are like basically dating."

WHAT!

"Alice, shhh!" Katie hissed making a 'do you want to get your self killed' face at Alice.

"We are not!" I protested loudly.

Honestly! Why does everyone think that James and I are dating. We fight every single bloody day, almost every hour. I make my feelings of hatred towards him well known to everyone and yet they all still think that I have these hidden bloody feelings for him! WHY?

"Why would you think that!" I yelled angrily.

"Well... I mean er–" Alice stammered looking over at Katie who was vigorously shaking her head, "Oh boy look at the time, we should get to bed Emily, Potions is first thing tomorrow. I'm going to need a lot of sleep to have to deal with Slughorn in the morning. Night you two."

"Er.. Right, night!" Emily said quickly.

Both Emily and Alice jumped off of my bed at lightning speed and dashed onto their owns. Then they quickly closed the drapes and pretended to fall asleep.

I glared at their closed curtains, "Why does everyone think that Potter and I are dating! I HATE HIM!" I yelled at Katie as if it was somehow her fault.

Katie shrugged at me, "Er... I don't know Lily. Maybe they all just think that your hatred is a mask for how much you really like him..." Katie said trailing off as she saw the death glare I was sending her, "or maybe they're all just crazy." Katie said laughing nervously.

"They must be crazy if they think I could ever like Potter... _romantically_," I said shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah well... I'm going to go to bed now Lily, G'night," Katie said jumping off of my bed and bouncing over to hers, "See you in the morning."

ARGH! I still can't believe that people think Potter and I are dating! Ok, I am pushing the bloody Potter prat out of my head and I'm going to finish reading my book.

'Yawn', ok, actually maybe I'm a little more tired then I thought I was, I think I'll just go to sle...zzzzzzzzzzz

_squeak_.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Ok, I could have sworn I heard the door leading into our dorm opened up. Breathe Lily Breathe! I am so freaked out right now Ok just go back to sleep, everything's fine just fi...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_creak_

AH! I know someone's in the room, it's like I can feel eyes watching me. I hate this so much, I wish I was more brave, I'm a Gryffindor god dammit, why the hell am I being such a wimp!

Ok, just roll over and AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

OMIGOD! There's four people standing around my bed. I opened my mouth to scream and someone stuffed a sock into my mouth. There is a frigin sock in my mouth! Oh my freaking god!

Get up! Get up and RUN!

DAMMIT! I tried to get up and they grabbed me and quickly carried me out of the dorms. They quickly walked out of the common room and made their making their way through the hall. I'm trying to wiggle my way out of there grasps but they just hold on tighter, ow, oh god, this is really starting to hurt.

I think I'm going to die. NO! I can't die now! I'm too young to die! I still have to become an auror, I want a family, I want children, I want to go to a quidditch game, I want to play a bloody quidditch game. Somebody please, oh god please someone help me! GAH!

What the hell! Oh god, they're taking me outside. Holy shit it's freezing out here. They're taking me to the lake, they're going to drown me in the lake! Put me down you assholes! If this is some sort of practical joke it's not funny! Let me go!

"Place here over here," a deep voice said.

I cranked my neck to the side and I can now see two people standing by the big oak tree dressed in black robes with ski masks on. I feel my throat dry up, this can't be good. I knew that there were probably death eaters in school... but I didn't think they would try and attack someone. Please Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Binns, anyone, help me!

The people carrying me put me down and I made a break to run away but two other of the people in ski masks grabbed a hold of me and held me by my forearms so I couldn't run away from them.

Three people in ski masks came forward and they were all holding brooms... wait, brooms? What the hell are they holding brooms for. Are they going to beat me to death with brooms? Oh great, what a way to die. I get to be the girl beaten to a bloody pulp with a broom. I was hoping to go out a little classier then that, like defying Lord Voldemort or something cooler like that, not being beaten by a bloody broom.

Bastards.

"Lily Evans!" the ski masked guy in the middle's voice boomed. So they knew my name huh? Great, "Welcome to your judgment day."

My judgement day? What the hell was this freak talking about! I would sooo scream at him if this bloody sock wasn't in my mouth.

...I sure hope it's a clean sock, gross.

"Quidditch, is life!" the guy in the middle shouted.

"LIFE!" The rest of the people shouted after him.

What? Quidditch? What the... you have got to be kidding me.

"Quidditch is a commitment!" the voice, that was now sounding suspiciously like James's voice yelled again.

"COMMITMENT," the rest of the people shouted again.

I don't believe this. Now I know why Giselle told me to wear something sensible tonight, I was going through hazing. These jackass's scared me half to death... just so they could put me through hazing.

I'm going to rip all of their bloody heads off.

"Lily Evans, now that you're apart of the Gryffindor quidditch team, you need to show you are committed, that you'd do anything, for the team!" A voice I was now sure was James's boomed at me.

Right. Once James gets a little closer, I'm going to kick him in the family jewels.

Another person came over to me hesitantly and I glared hardly at them. Then they took the sock out of my mouth. Ahh, relief.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry we scared you Lily, everyone goes through it," Anna's voice said timidly.

Everyone goes through it? I'd like to meet the idiot who invented this! This was not a good idea, especially since Lord Voldemort is at large. I thought I was going to die. How can people be such morons? OH! I know, Potter is leading them all, that's how!

"To be apart of our team Evans, you have to complete one task, to show your commitment. You will have two options," James told me, still shouting. Potter, I'm right in front of you, you don't need to yell, retard, "The first option is to jump into the lake... _naked_."

"Hell no!" I yelled automatically. My god it's so bloody cold out, my teeth are chattering. There was no way in hell I was going to jump into the lake, I would die of hypothermia.

"Er–don't answer right away," I could hear Giselle's voice whisper to me.

Why wouldn't I answer right away? There is absolutely nothing that could possibly be worse then having to jump naked into the lake in front of all these people... especially Potter. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down. I really do wish I had worn those flannel pajamas now. It felt like I was naked...

"Your second option, which everyone usually chooses, is simple. No clothes have to come off, no one has to jump into a freezing lake with a treacherous squid, all you have to do is... kiss the quidditch captain," James's voice said smugly.

KISS POTTER! What? No way! I can't, no I will throw up if I do... but I don't want to jump into the lake.

"What do you say Evans?" James said, taking off his ski mask and coming closer to me.

The people who were holding on to me have let go now. I would have run, but for some strange reason I was rooted to the spot. Potter advanced on me and stopped when his robes were brushing against me.

He leaned down and smirked at me, "It's either a dip in the lake, or a kiss," James said seductively.

"Well, I guess my choice is obvious then," I said, grabbing a hold of Potter's collar and pulling him down towards me until our lips were inches from each other, "don't you think?"

James stared at my lips hungrily, "I think it is," James whispered.

So... I don't know how smart of an idea this is. I really think I should have chosen my other option, but I just CANNOT do it, there's just no way I can do it, I think...

All right, no, I'm definitely doing the right thing. In the long run, even though it might not seem like it right now, it'll be the smarter choice. I pulled away from James and he stared at me confused and I gave him my best smug smile then turned around and ran towards the lake.

I jumped up on a rock and took a deep breath, I can't believe that I'm doing this. All right, come on Evans, it's now or never. I quickly took off my top and my boxers and dived right into the freezing cold lake, leaving Potter behind looking completely shocked.

As I hit the water it felt like a thousands knives were hitting me, I lost my breathe. IT'S BLOODY FREEZING! I...gasp–can't breathe! I chose the wrong option! I chose the BLOODY wrong option! Why didn't I just kiss Potter god dammit!

I could see Anna and Giselle standing on the rock I jumped off of with a towel in their hands, so I quickly swam back to the rock and jumped out, wrapping the towel around me quickly so none of those boys could see me. I sure hope they didn't see anything... it is dark so hopefully they didn't, god I really did choose the wrong option didn't I? Why don't I ever think before I do something!

Damn my impulsive behaviour! Dam it to hell!

"I can't believe you jumped into the lake!" Anna laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Gee, I'm so glad she's amused by all this! I mean, it's just so much fun for me, I'm glad she could join in on the fun as well!

"I've been on the quidditch team for three years and I've never seen anyone choose jumping into the lake naked. Lily, I'm completely shocked that you did it," Giselle said using her wand to dry me off.

"Yeah well, there was no way I was going to kiss Potter," I said, my teeth chattering like crazy. I think my lips are blue, I can't feel them. I don't think that's such a good thing.

"James was so sure that you were going to kiss him. He's been acting so cocky all day, thinking he was finally going to get to kiss you. No one thought you would have jumped into the lake naked," Anna said, enchanting her wand to dry me off as well.

"Can you hold the towel up while I put my pajamas back on?" I asked Anna and Giselle as I noticed Potter, Black, Grant and Nolan trying to peer at me.

Perverts.

Anna and Giselle nodded and held up the towel for me and I quickly pulled my boxers and tank top back on. I was still freezing though so I grabbed the towel from them and wrapped it around my shoulders for warmth. It didn't help much though, my legs were still completely exposed and freezing.

"So Is there anything else you guys need me to do? Fight a werewolf? Jump off the Astronomy tower, or can I go back to my room before I catch hypothermia and die?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah sure, let's go," Giselle nodded and led me back towards the castle, trying to hide a smile, but I saw it!

As we neared the oak tree, Grant, Nolan and Black were all clapping and grinning broadely at me.

Gross.

"Very nice Evans!" Black said giddily, "I didn't know you had it in you."

I glared at Black. It took almost all of my strength but I was able to refrain myself from kicking Black's ass. Wow, my temper was really starting to get better!

"Shut your bloody mouth Black before I shut it for you!" I yelled angrily at him.

... or maybe not, heeheee...

"Evans," James called out.

I stopped and turned around to glare at him, "What?" I snapped.

"Take the towel off," James instructed me as he came over.

"Not a chance!" I snarled. I don't know what the hell Potter's thinking, but there was no way I was getting naked again! I did it before because I was far enough away that they wouldn't be able to see anything, but I was in way too close of range now.

"Evans, stop being so bloody stubborn and take the towel off," James said with an amused look on his face.

I glared at him and removed the towel from my shoulders. James grinned at me then took off his robe and draped it around my shoulders.

"That better?" James asked, gazing down at me as he held the robe closed.

"Whatever," I said stepping away from him and walking quickly so he wouldn't see my cheeks flush. I can't believe he just gave me his robe to wear. It was really warm. Mhhhh, it smells really good too er— I mean... umm... "Anna, Giselle, wait up!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Everybody!...ok I am soo sooo soo soo soo sorry this took like... FOREVER to get out. I really didn't mean for it to take so long but I had major writers block and my laptop keeps crapping out on me. Seriously I cannot wait until my contract is up so I can get rid of it cause it is seriously... horrible. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, it's really long because I wanted a bunch of stuff to happen that i probably should have spread to two chapters but didn't want people to have to wait forever so i tried to condense it into one, anyways, I hope you enjoy it... if I have any readers left... again I AM SO SORRY!!!

Chapter 5: The ketchup matches your hair

I can't feel my body.

I'm not over reacting either, I literally cannot feel my body, and I really don't think that is such a good thing. I should go to see Madame Pomfrey, but that would mean I would have to get up out of my bed, and I don't think I can do that right now.

I have just returned from my last quidditch practice before the game against Slytherin tomorrow, and apparently my body is on strike. I barely made it to my dorm before my legs finally gave out and I collapsed on my bed. I've now been lying here for about oh thirty minutes. Well I'm just assuming its thirty minutes, I don't have the strength to raise my arm and look at my watch.

I bloody hate Potter, this is entirely his fault. Our quidditch practices are like… so intense, every day, every minute, every second is filled with us constantly working a hundred and ten percent, you can't even go down to a hundred and nine or else Potter yells at you… it's scary.

Not that I'm scared of Potter! Because I'm so not… well outside of quidditch practice I'm not. It's like he becomes some crazy psychopath (even more crazy then his normal everyday psychopathicness… is that a word? I think I just created a new word!) during quidditch practices, and I can't even yell back at him or tell him to piss off because I promised Giselle and the rest of the quidditch team I wouldn't.

Worst mistake of my life!

Black just loves to taunt me; I swear it's like on his top five favorite things to do! He knows I can't say anything back either, which makes it even more fun for the toerag. God, if that idiot calls me Red one more time I swear I will hex him into oblivion, OBLIVION!

That or I'll hid in the bushes after quidditch practice and hex him a nice tail as he walks by!

"Lily… you look like hell," Katie said as she walked into the dorm and spotted me lying on my bed.

Gee, thanks Katie, you're such a super friend… wanker.

"How nice of you to say," I snapped, giving her an evil glare… well I hoped it was an evil glare, my face wasn't really responding well to me trying to move it, again not such a good thing.

"Quidditch practice not going so well?" Katie asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"No, I just love lying motionless on my bed until the feeling in my legs returns all the time," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, if it means anything, Anna says she can't believe how good you are, everyone is really impressed with you," Katie said encouragingly.

"Yippee," I said unenthusiastically.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Katie asked getting up and going over to my trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Because I can't feel my body!" I said, annoyance palpable in my voice, "Why're you going in my trunk?"

"I want to look at the star Sirius gave you, it's really pretty, you really shouldn't keep it in your trunk," Katie said as she rummaged through my trunk.

"I'll take it out of that trunk when I figure out what's wrong with it," I snapped back.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Honestly Lily, Sirius was just doing something nice for you, why can't you just accept that?"

"Listen to the words you just said. Sirius. Did. Something. Nice. For. Me! Unless hell froze over he's up to something," I told her for probably about the millionth time.

Katie grabbed the star, closed my trunk, then sat down next to me again, placing the star in between us, "I think it's gorgeous. I would have liked a present like this, you're lucky," Katie said smiling down at the star.

"You're welcome to have it," I offered.

"Lily it's your gift," Katie lectured me, "Anyways, how do you like quidditch practice?"

"It's fine I guess, a lot more work then I thought it was going to be," I told her, "…and the fact that Black and Potter are completely nuts!"

"What do you mean nuts?" Katie asked moving closer.

"I mean he's nuts, crazy, loco. He's super intense during quidditch practices…its scary,"

"James isn't that bad is he? I mean if he's intense during quidditch practice, doesn't that just show his commitment and passion for quidditch. Some people think those are admirable qualities,"

"I wouldn't say admirable, but yeah I guess I can see where you're coming from. It is nice to see him passionate for something other then playing pranks on me I guess,"

"So you like that he has commitment and passion for quidditch?"

"…I guess,"

"So you like James,"

"What! NO!"

What the bloody hell! Where did that come from? That is completely not the same thing! What the hell is wrong with Katie! Honestly, sometimes I think about having her committed, Connor would never let me though….maybe I should drug him….

"Lily, you can't like his commitment and passion without liking him as well,"

"Fine, I don't like his commitment and passion because I don't like him!"

Katie sighed, "Is there nothing James could do to change your mind about him?"

"No,"

"Lily,"

"Katie,"

"Really Lily, you're just going to be that closed mind that no matter what James Potter does, there isn't the tiniest chance of you two becoming friends?"

"Well… maybe if he cures world hunger,"

"Something realistic Lily,"

"Look Katie, James and his friends have tortured me every since I laid foot into Hogwarts. It would take a whole hell of a lot for me to start having un-hatred feelings towards James,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

Really what was with Katie? I mean, yeah she usually does try to convince me that James wasn't so bad, but even this was going above and beyond for her. I don't understand why she keeps pushing this, why can't people just except I don't like James, it's so simple yet no one will grasp the fact that I don't kiss the ground he walks on!

"What if he… stopped pranking you?"

"Then I wouldn't have to prank him back, but it wouldn't make him any less an egotistical big headed prat,"

"Well… what if he became head boy?"

"HA! Fat chance,"

"Well what else could he do?"

Jesus, she wasn't going to stop until I gave her an answer. All right fine, I might as well indulge her, "I guess there is one thing he could do," I said.

"Really? What is it?" Katie asked excitedly.

I opened my mouth to tell her but then stopped. Katie was leaning excitedly over the star Sirius gave me and was pushing it up closer to my head.

Why would she do that…

BUGGER!

The feeling came back to my body in an instant and I jumped up, grabbed my pillow and shoved it over top of the star and glared dangerously at Katie who looked quite frightened.

"Please, do not tell me that the star Sirius gave me is a listening device," I said in a dead calm voice.

"Wha…what?" Katie stammered.

"Katie, are you in cahoots with the maurder's?" I hissed.

Katie stared at me wide eyed then looked down defeated, "I'm sorry Lily,"

"Katie how could you!" I yelled quietly.

I couldn't even yell loudly at her because I didn't want James to be able to hear me, I knew he was listening, that pervert.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, James just wanted to figure out how he could win you over so Sirius suggested doing this," Katie said lamely.

"And you agreed?" I asked icily.

"Well…yeah. I really think you and James would make such a cute couple Lily, I really do, so I agreed to help," Katie said trying to defend her actions, but to no avail.

"We wouldn't make a good couple! Why don't you understand that?" I snapped angrily.

Great, Potter has been listening to every word I've said! This is just bloody wonderful! Dammit, what am I going to do now? I have to switch this around somehow so it will play in my favour, but how the hell am I going to do that!

Oh I know! AHAHAHA!

"Well dear Katie… guess what we're going to do," I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

Katie looked at me nervously, "what?"

"They want me to tell them things, fine I'll start telling them things. Oh this is going to be good!" I squealed happily.

"Lily!" Katie whined.

"Don't Lily me! You were more then happy to help out the git and his friends. I am your bestest friend! You have to help me," I declared.

Bestest friend… huh I just keep on inventing new words, I should really publish my own dictionary.

"This is so stupid," Katie muttered leaning back and crossing her arms grumpily.

"This is stupid? Helping James try to woo me is sane and this is stupid? Katie what exactly have you been smoking?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh shut up!" Katie snapped pouting.

"Ok, I'm going to take the pillow off the star now. Act natural!" I said excitedly and carefully lifted the pillow, its show time, "I don't know Katie… I hate to admit it but I guess… well maybe if Potter had I don't know… blonde hair! I'm really attracted to guys with blonde hair. But alas, he has black hair. I know that's real shallow but… I don't know there's something just more appealing with guys with blonde hair. Anywho I'm too tired to talk anymore Katie, good night."

I grabbed the pillow and shoved it on top of the star then burst out laughing. Oh it would just be deliciously perfect if James Potter died his hair blonde! Oh I cannot even imagine how hilarious that prat would look.

"Lily, that is really mean," Katie said stiffly.

"Mean? Don't you mean hilarious?" I asked, not able to stop laughing.

"No, I meant mean. James is probably going to dye his hair tonight and show up tomorrow a blonde, he'll look absolutely ridiculous!" Katie told me.

"EXACTLY!" I said, laughing hysterically, "Potter's going to dye his hair blonde because that's what he thinks I want. That wanker is going to look absolutely ridiculous and I can't wait!"

This star thing is great! Tomorrow I should tell him I like guys who wear pink! Or I could say I like guys who wear kilts! Then he'd show up in a skirt! Oh this is simply fantastic; I am so glad that those gits didn't think I would figure out their star is a listening device.

"Lily, you have a really evil look on your face… it's scary," Katie said, inching away from me.

"I'm just so happy!" I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Whatever, I'm going to go to bed, and you should too, you have your first quidditch match tomorrow," Katie said, hopping off of my bed and getting into her own.

Oh yes… quidditch.

I can't say I'm overly looking forward to my match tomorrow. If it was against Hufflepuff, fine. If it was against Ravenclaw, ok. But it's against Slytherin! I mean, what kind of luck is that? My first quidditch match is against the number one team!

Ok… I'm just going to ignore this and try and sleep. I climbed into bed and tried to clear my head of all thoughts and sleep.

After twenty minutes I was still wide awake.

Bugger.

I got up and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked sleepily.

"For a walk, I need to clear my head,"

"It's after curfew," Katie called after me as I walked out of the dorm.

I ignored Katie's warning and continue downed the stairs and into the deserted common room then out the portrait hole.

I know it's risky to be out after curfew, but I just couldn't stay in bed. I made my way down the hall way, listening for any sound of movement, hoping that I wasn't going to run into filch or his creepy little cat Mrs. Norris.

As I made my way down another hallway, I saw a shadow coming around the corner and quickly ducked behind a suit of armor.

Two Hufflepuff prefects walked by, chatting to each other.

"Are you sure? Laurie told me that they were dating," One of the Hufflepuff prefects said confused.

"Nora, how could they be dating, they can barely be in the same room with each other before Lily tries to blow his head off. She really has a bad temper," the other prefect said.

"Yeah but lots of couples fight. You can totally tell she's into him, the way she's always riding him, it's just built up sexual tension, I swear," Nora countered.

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!! SEXUAL TENSION! More like I want to kill the son of a bitch slowly tension. God damn why does everyone think I'm into the bloody prat!

….and I do not have a bad TEMPER!

Once they were out of sight, I calmed my self down (which took myself a couple minutes…ish) then came out of my hiding spot and continued on my way. After about another five minutes I reached my destination, the kitchens. I reached up and tickled the pear, and the portrait swung opened.

I stepped in and was greeted by Tilly, one of my favourite kitchen elves.

"Hello Miss Lily!" Tilly greeted me happily.

"Hi Tilly, how're you tonight?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Tilly is fine Miss Lily? Can Tillly get you something?" Tilly asked, her large eyes shinning brightly.

"Some milk and cookies would be wonderful, Thank-you Tilly," I replied.

Technically we're not supposed to go into the kitchens… but when I was younger and had a problem, my mum would always give me milk and cookies and it made the problem seem… not as important. I don't know if that would happen now, but milk and cookies just sounded too good to pass up.

"There you go Miss Lily," Tilly said placing the plate and glass down next to me.

"Thanks Tilly," I replied, smiling gratefully.

I took a bit of the cookie and was happy to find that they were just made and was still warm from the oven, the best kind of chocolate chip cookie!

This was helping me keep my mind off Potter and the quidditch game but it didn't make the feeling of dread go away. My stomach was still in complete knots. I hope I don't make a complete fool out of myself.

"Fancy seeing you here," A voice from behind me said.

Oh come on!

I'd know that voice everywhere. James Potter. Of course when I try and find some alone time Potter has to find me and ruin it!

"What're you doing he—" I started to say as I turned around to face him but then stopped when I saw him and started to burst out laughing.

HIS HAIR WAS BLONDE!!

BLONDE!

He looks absolutely ridiculous!

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked, tears streaming down my face I was laughing so hard.

James looked at me completely confused. He raised hand to his head and ran it through his hair, "I erm… I thought you—Sirius did it," James said, going completely red.

"Oh my god! You look positively ridiculous with blonde hair," I said, barely being able to breathe, "Oh my goodness, this is hilarious! SO FUNNY!"

James looked at Lily and crossed his arms annoyed, "You knew the star was a listening device didn't you," James said miserably.

"Obviously," I said still doubled over from laughter.

"You can stop any time now, this really isn't that funny," James said gritting his teeth.

"Not funny? YOUR HAIR IS BLONDE!" I said bursting out laughing all over again.

James glared and Lily and walked over to a bowl sitting on the kitchen table, "You better stop laughing Lily, or else," James said calmly.

I looked over at James wearily, "Or what?" I asked, with a huge grin across my face.

James dug his hand in the bowl and threw a bunch of flour at my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed angrily, coughing slightly.

The flour hit me right in the face, getting in my mouth and in my eyes. Oh dear god it was burning my frigin eyes.

"I told you to stop laughing," James said shrugging, that god damn smirk back in tack on his face.

I wiped the flour out of my eyes and looked over at James, seething, "I am going to kill you," I said dangerously. I scooped my hand in the nearest bowl scooping out a bunch of cookies dough and chucked it at James. I got him square in the face and a bunch splattered into his hair, "Cookie dough streaks look quite good in your blonde hair Potter," I said smirking.

"Oh really?" James asked, he had something behind his back but I couldn't see what it was, so I scooped another handful of cookie dough and held it up threateningly.

"I will chuck more cookie dough at you!" I threatened him.

"Yeah, your probably going to want to," James said shrugging, bringing his hand forward to reveal a ketchup bottle.

My eyes widened, and I tried to get out of the way but it was too late, James squirted me with the bottle, getting me everywhere! I squealed…which was very strange, and grabbed the bowl running to James and shoving more cookie dough in his face.

James grabbed the flour and threw more at me, and mixing it with the ketchup. I grabbed a carton of eggs and went to throw it at James, but he saw me grab it and tried to wrestle it out of my hands. We both struggled for possession of the carton of eggs, and ended up getting it all over each other.

I went to grab the ketchup bottle but James stepped in front of me, trying to stop me and we both ended up falling flat on our faces, in a mess of ketchup flour and eggs.

I looked over at James and James looked over at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous," I said laughing and pointing at James, who had cookie dough and egg everywhere.

"Me, you look way worse. But I must say, the Ketchup does match your hair," James said laughing.

"Shut up!" I said laughing and hitting James on the arm.

"It's true! Oh, hold on, you've got some egg shall in your hair," James said, leaning into me and getting it out.

Then something strange happened… it was like everything around us started to melt away. All I could hear was my heart in my ears and James breathing. He was so close his breath felt warm on my face, and it didn't smell bad… it smelled minty.

I stared at James and he stared back at me.

James cleared his throat and went to move away, but then something that completely shocked me head to toe happened.

I grabbed James by the collar and kissed him!

The kiss was… something like I've never experienced before. Right when my lips touched James's I melted into the kiss. James pulled me closer, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and for some strange reason I didn't protest.

As we pulled apart I opened my eyes. James was sitting back smirking at me.

OH CRAP!

I JUST KISSED JAMES POTTER!

Whatever fantasy world I was in, I was suddenly snapped out of it, "You tell anyone that happened and I'll kill you!" I yelled angrily, trying to keep my voice calm, but I was really completely freaking out on the inside.

I need to get away from James. Oh dear god I need to get away from Potter right now! I tried to get up, but kept slipping. Then James tried helping me up but I smack his hand away from me, "Don't touch me!" I said, slightly panicking.

Oh crap, this is bad, this is oh so oh so bad.

I finally got up and stumbled my way to the door, but I turned back before I left and glared at James, "I mean it Potter, you tell ANYONE about this and I will kill you. Don't you dare tell anyone, ESPECIALLY BLACK!" I screamed, than stormed out of the kitchen.

Oh god, oh god…

I am so screwed.


	6. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Sorry bout the lack of updates, but I'm working on getting some more out. I've got this one and I have another one almost done, I am 100 percent sure I will get another chapter out by next week! You can hold me to it. Anywayas I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: not mine

Chapter 6: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

I think I may have had a mental breakdown…

I know that must be it, it _has_ to be. That is the only reason I can think of as to why I would have…. Ugh it's so hard to say… why I would have kissed Potter. I can't even believe I did it; it was like it wasn't even me doing it! This is why I've come to the conclusion that I've had a mental breakdown.

I even went to Madame Pomfrey this morning and she just looked at me funny when I told her I thought I had a mental breakdown and then sent me down for breakfast. She didn't even believe me! Why would I make something like that up?

Like she'd even know, it's not like she's a healer anyway, she's only a nurse. I have to have had a mental breakdown.

I mean honestly, who in their right bloody mind would kiss Potter! NOT ME!

Dear god I feel like I'm going to throw up. Katie and Alec have been bugging me all morning going 'Lily what's wrong,' 'Lily you don't look well'. I just keep saying I'm nervous about the match, and I am, but I'm more nervous I might… try to kiss Potter again.

UGH it's so infuriating! I can't stand him yet, when he was giving us our pep talk at breakfast this morning, all I could watch were his lips. All I could think about was how soft and delectable they were and how I wanted to—

I'M DOING IT AGAIN!

What the bloody hell is the matter with me! I wonder if teenage girls can go into heat. That is the only logical explanation (other then a mental breakdown which Madame Pomfrey assured me I didn't have; yeah thanks for the advice _nurse_ Pomfrey) as to why I am suddenly so attracted to Potter.

Oh bloody hell I just said I was attracted to Potter, someone please for the love of god kill me now! Please, anyone, just take away my tainted life!

"Lily, are you all right, you look like your about to throw up," Giselle said looking over at me with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah… it's uh just nerves," I stammered as I struggled to put on my quidditch gloves.

Why won't they go on! When the hell did they make child proof quidditch gloves!

"Lily, relax!" Anna said, laughing slightly.

Gee, I'm so glad you're amused by all of this Anna!

I never liked her.

"Everyone gets nerves before the game, but I promise you, it's not going to be that bad. Once you get out there, you'll forget all about your nerves and only think about the game, everything else will slowly start to melt away, including your nerves!" Anna said trying to reassure me.

Everything will fade away? Then that means that thoughts of Potter will fade away as well! YES!

I've always liked Anna.

"Well let's get out there!" I said a huge grin across my face. I could not wait to finally stop thinking about stupid Potter.

Anna and Giselle laughed at my eagerness and we all started to head out of the dressing room when none other then the stupid idiot prat Potter walked in.

Bullocks.

"James… you do realize this is the girls dressing room right?" Giselle asked looking at James confused.

James smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I know… I uh… need to talk to Evans before the game," James said shrugging.

OH HELL NO!

There was no way I could talk to Potter right now, especially alone! I would probably try to jump him or something! I mean look at him standing there, acting all nervous, biting his bottom lip, his hair no longer blonde was wind blown… his hazel eyes warm and inviting…

There is something very very wrong with me.

"OY! Hurry it up, the games about to start!" Sirius voice yelled into the dressing room.

"Guess it's just going to have to wait till after the game James, let's go," Giselle said grabbing me lightly by the upper arm and leading me out the door.

"But—" James protested then stopped, "fine," he grumbled following us out onto the quidditch pitch.

Phew, that was a close one.

As we walked onto the quidditch pitch with the rest of the team the whole stadium erupted in eardrum splitting applause… and then boos and hisses from the Slytherins.

As we walked to the middle of the pitch and stood across from the Syltherin team, my thoughts about Potter melted away just like Anna said they would. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and the rest of the sound was drowned out.

I looked over at the Syltherin Chasers, and gulped nervously. A lot of them were a lot bigger then I was… which made me insanely nervous. Ok… it would probably be a really good idea if I was breathing right now. Come on Lily Breathe, BREATHE GOD DAMMIT!

"Players mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch shouted.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god, I'm going to die!

"I don't want any foul play, do you hear me!" Madame Hooch yelled, looking at all the Syltherin's and James and Sirius.

Everyone nodded in understanding… but there was something much more sinister about the way that the Syltherin's nodded… and it scared the living daylights out of me.

Madame Hooch stood in between both the teams holding the quaffle up, and my eyes quickly focused on it. I needed that quaffle. Get the quaffle, that's all I had to think about. Ok, my heart is racing, my palms are sweaty, but that's ok, I can do this I know I can.

"Get ready," Giselle whispered breathlessly, her hands gripped tightly on her broom, half crouched ready to kick off from the ground.

Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up in the air, and I kicked off the ground and took off after the quaffle at lightning speed.

I surprised myself when I was the first one to the quaffle, my right arm reaching out and pulling it into my body. My satisfaction didn't last long because right as I had a hold onto the quaffle, a Syltherin chaser slammed into my right side, causing me to spin out slightly. I still had possession of the quaffle though and looked up quickly to see Anna speeding towards me. I tossed it to her and we both took off down to the Syltherin end of the pitch.

Anna passed the quaffle up to Giselle who was flying higher then the both of us. I pulled up slightly so I was flying beneath her, in case the quaffle dropped and I could grab it and Anna flew up equal with Giselle incase she needed to pass it.

I looked over to see a bludger coming towards a Slytherin chaser, who was setting it up so it would hit Giselle.

"TO THE RIGHT!" I called out, warning Giselle.

Giselle looked over to see the bludger coming at her and passed it up to Anna quickly then she pulled up to avoid the bludger coming her way.

I pulled up so I was level with Anna and she passed it over to me when two Syltherin's came on either side of her.

I could see the hoops clearly now. I grabbed hold of the ball and threw it perfectly through the net.

"YES!" I shouted out happily, turning around to head back to the middle of the pitch when a bludger slammed into my stomach.

Oh bloody hell! Oh that was very very painful. As soon as the bludger hit me, it backed up to hit me again, but in a flash Sirius was there and smack it away,

"You ok?" Sirius asked, "That was a dirty move, he did that after the whistle FOUL MADAME HOOCH FOUL!" Sirius yelled to Madame Hooch who shook her head saying it wasn't.

"Thanks," I said wheezy, trying to take a deep breath, but not really being able to since the bludger winded me.

"You sure your all right Red?" Sirius asked again.

I grinned, "I will if you ever stop calling me Red," I replied.

"Then maybe we should take you to the hospital wing," Sirius laughed.

I shook my head and we flew back to the middle of the pitch.

I looked over to see two Slytherin chasers laughing and pointing at me. That just pisses me off. They want to laugh at me, fine, I'll make them laugh… ok by laugh I actually mean cry, I am going to make those sons of bitches ball their bloody eyes out.

The quaffle was back in play and I got a hold of it speeding down towards the Syltherin end. One of the chasers who had laughed at me came up by me and was knocking into me trying to gain possession of the quaffle.

"OH! You want the quaffle?" I asked.

The chaser looked at me confused and I just smiled back at him, "Well go ahead and have it!" I yelled taking the quaffle and chucking it at his head. The quaffle bounced back into my arms and I passed it over to Anna who scored.

I think I figured out a really good way to get out my frustration!

Slytherin now had possession of the ball and we were racing down to our pitch. I came speeding up behind one of the chaser's from below and pulled my broom to go straight up. As I did I knocked the quaffle out of the syltherin's hand and passed it over to Anna's awaiting arms. Anna threw it down the pitch over to where Giselle was who shot it at the goal but the keeper kept it out.

* * *

Two hours later we and we are still playing. I am exhausted! 

The score is Gryffindor 83 Slytherin 80. I'm losing my stamina and basically the only thing keeping me going at this point is the crowd. Hearing that uproar of applause when one of us scores surges through my body giving me more strength even though I thought that I had none left.

I must say I have been surprised throughout the game. Sirius has been blocking many of the bludgers that have come my way. I know he's _supposed_ to since you know… he's a beater and all… it's just that—I don't know, it's just weird having him on my side instead of against me, you know?

Not that I'm starting to like Sirius in any way! He's still a knob head and I cannot stand him.

It's just nice that we can put our differences aside on the quidditch pitch and act as a team.

I SWEAR THAT'S ALL!

I really am having a mental breakdown.

"Lily to the left!" Anna yelled, I looked over to the left to see a bludger flying straight for my face.

Oh shit.

I ducked quickly, hearing the bludger whiz by my ear, barely missing me. I looked up to see Cory Pricks, one of the Slytherin beaters smirking at me. He had been gunning for me all bloody day, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I didn't even have the quaffle!

I swear I'm going to kill that son of a—

"Lily!" Anna yelled throwing the quaffle at me.

Whoops, I forgot to pay attention to the game… my bad.

"POTTER AND SMYTHE HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! THEIR BOTH GOING FOR IT!...POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!"

I looked up to see James holding up the golden snitch and sighed with relief. Thank goodness, if he hadn't caught the snitch soon, I would have died from exhaustion.

Wow… you can really see James's muscle through his quidditch robes.

NO!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Now I wish we were still playing bloody quidditch! I can't believe the minute that we stop playing the first thing that pops into my head is James's very defined very sexy….

Oh god I'm going to be sick.

"Lily!" Alec yelled running onto the pitch and giving me a huge once I had touched back down to the ground, "You were brilliant! Truly inspired!" Alec said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thanks," I said tiredly, barely able to muster up a small smile since I had no energy left.

"That was simply amazing when you threw the quaffle in that guys face! Never laughed so hard in my life!" Alec said giddily.

"LILS!" Katie said, knocking people over in the crowd to get to me and then practically tackling me to the ground, "I can't believe how good you are!"

"Why?" I know everyone is just trying to be really nice and supportive and all… but it is really starting to annoy me by how their all completely shocked that I was actually really good at quidditch.

"Oh don't be a grump, you know what I mean," Katie said, immediately swatting away my bad mood, like you would a bug.

"Well I was surprised because I didn't even know you played quidditch. You played a real great game Lily," Connor said, standing behind Katie, their fingers entwined.

"Well thank-you Connor, I appreciate it coming from a fellow quidditch player. Oh and just so you know, just because your dating my best friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we play against each other," I explained to Connor teasingly.

"Oh I know. Just because you're my girlfriends beset friend doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you either…. Especially after I watched you kick a bludger at Cory Pricks face," Connor said laughing.

Oh right… that could be why he had been gunning for me the rest of the match…

"As I told Madame Hooch, my foot slipped," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well go get cleaned up, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight to celebrate the win!" Alec said.

"And you can't say you're too tired to go like you always do! You have to come because you are apart of the quidditch team and it is your duty to be there!" Katie said sternly.

My duty to be there? Katie really has been smoking up lately.

"We'll see. I'll meet you up there, I have to go change," I said.

As I turned around to leave, I bumped into someone. I muttered an apology and looked up to see James looking down at me smirking.

Ah hell.

"Good game Evans," James said nodding at me. When I continued to stare at him and said nothing in return he continued, "Look I need to talk to you… in private…"

Oh no no no no no. No, that was not happening.

"No can do Potter, but I've got to go get cleaned up for the party," I stammered, walking backwards away from him, bumping into people as I did.

"Evans," James sighed annoyed.

"I really must be going!" I called as I went deeper into the crowd.

"FINE! But the Gryffindor common room is small Evans, you can't hide from me forever!" James yelled at me.

Ha that's what he thought.

I quickly ran back into the girl's locker room and started to gather up all my stuff. As I was doing so, Anna and Giselle came in, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Great game Lily!" Giselle said giving me a tight hug.

"You were absolutely amazing," Anna said, hugging me as well.

"Thanks, you guys were amazing as well," I replied.

I wonder if Potter is in the shower…

Oh god I need to wash my mind out with soap!

"We should celebrate!" Giselle said running over to her locker and rummaging through it.

"Well there's a party in the common room, let's just get cleaned up and go there," I said shrugging as I pulled off my quidditch gloves and shoving them into my bag.

"Well obviously but we should start here," Giselle giggling and pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey.

Fire whiskey… I don't know if I should… I suppose it would get my mid off of Potter though and I'd do anything to get my mind off thinking about him in the shower… naked, scrubbing his---

WHAT THE HELL!

"I've got some cups!" Anna said pulling out three cups from her bag.

Giselle generously filled up the cups and well all took one holding it out to each other in toasting form.

"To the three most amazing and sexiest chaser's Hogwarts has ever seen!" Giselle yelled loudly giggling, "If I do say so myself."

"You'd be right!" Anna laughed.

"Bottoms up!" I called as we all slammed back our drinks.

The whiskey burned going down and my eyes swelled up with tears. The whiskey almost came back up but I kept it down. I suppose I shouldn't have chugged it so fast…. I can already feel it; I never was very good at holding my liquor.

Giselle eagerly filled up our cups again, this time a little bit sloppier. Apparently Giselle couldn't hold her liquor either.

"To kicking Slytherin's arses! More satisfying then sex!" Anna proclaimed waving her cup in the air.

"Almost," Giselle giggled.

We slammed back our cups again and I silently scolded myself for doing so. Did I not just tell myself I wasn't going to do that again! Good god, it burns. All right, no more fire whiskey for me, it's loosened me up too much.

"Pour me another!" I declared holding my cup greedily.

I am such a nutter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all! So I promised that I would have another chapter out this week and I delivered lol. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. So for the next chapter... it probably won't be next week... I am aiming for two weeks so hopefully thats when it'll be out! Anywayz I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 7: the outcomes of too much fire whiskey

I think I may have had too much to drink….

Anna Giselle and I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey in the locker room, then clumsily got changed and stumbled our way back up to the Gryffindor dorms. By the time we got here the party was in full swing.

I was happy to see many other people were much more drunk then I was so barely any one looked twice when I walked into the common room and tripped over absolutely nothing and knocked over a lamp breaking it.

I said I couldn't hold my liquor.

So here I am having another cup of the spiked punch that tasted scurmdi… scrumdad… scrumdum… what the hell is that saying? Scrumdayum, right that's it I'm sure of it. I think I'm on my 3rd…5th…8th…I've actually lost count so I really can't tell, all I know is the room is slightly spinning and it feels funny.

OH! Funniest moment so far tonight was when Ava Jordan showed up so Katie and I practically dragged Alec over to talk to her. We ordered Alec to give her a compliment and he said he liked her, wait for it…its really good; he said he liked the size of her feet. Yes apparently it compliments her height.

So funny! Katie and I burst out laughing causing Alec to turn a deep shade of crimson. Don't look at me like I'm cruel, I am very drunk and I do not have control over my laughing right now. Apparently Ava likes those kind of compliments though because they ditched us and have been snogging in the corner ever since.

They try and say they've only been 'talking' but I mean, your hair doesn't get messy or your lip stick doesn't get smudged by 'talking'. I may be drunk but I'm not completely stupid.

"We should find you a boyfriend," Katie slurred to me as she came stumbling over and almost knocked me over.

Yup, that's my best friend, in fine form as usual.

"We should! Or at least a boy for tonight," I said grinning widely.

"Perfect! Let's find James," Katie said eagerly, grabbing onto my arm.

"NO! Katie not him! Anyone BUT him!" I shouted at her louder then I had intended causing some fourth years to stare at me, "Oh sod off!" I yelled at them causing them to scurry away. Bloody fourth years, they're so annoying.

"But Lily!" Katie whined, jumping up and down anxiously.

"No," I said firmly wagging a finger at Katie.

That felt weird… wagging my finger. I wagged it again staring transfixed at it. Aren't fingers weird… their like little tentacles but not… their like—fingers! I'm a genius; I don't know why I don't get better grades in transfigurations.

"Fine," Katie said with a big dramatic sigh, "I'm going to go talk to Connor to see what he thinks, I'm sure he'll be able to find a guy who can deal with your mood swings," Katie said as she floundered away.

Mood swings! What the hell Katie. Seriously I'm getting bloody sick of everyone always thinking I'm so hostile. I mean I'm not ALWAYS hostel and I honestly don't have mood swings, it's a load of bullocks.

"Red," Sirius's yelled running over to me and engulfing me in a huge hug.

Dear god why does Black always have to ruin everything! I was having just a grand ol' time and he had to come and ruin it like he ruins everything! I wan to punch him!

"Why are you touching me," I asked Black, my hands at my sides.

Sirius just rolled his eyes at me, "I hadn't had a chance to tell you how well you played today. I mean this from the bottom of my heart Red," Sirius said placing a hand over his heart (or rather where his heart _should_ be if he really did have one which I very much _doubt_) "You have the sexiest arse on the Gryffindor team."

"Shove it!" I snapped at him.

I rolled my eyes grabbing another drink but then stopped. That comment really didn't bother me that much… I actually kind of liked it. I think I definitely have had too much to drink.

"Oh you know it's true," Sirius said raising his eyes suggestively at me, "Come on now, let's go dancing!"

Sirius said grabbing onto my arm trying to drag me over to where a bunch of people were dancing in the middle of the room.

"Umm… I kind of like being by the drinks," I replied as I chugged another one to show him.

Sirius just laughed wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up and carrying me over to the dance floor, "Come on, you can return to your precious drinks after. Loosen up Red, have some fun!" Sirius said.

"I was having fun until you came," I replied back rudely, pushing him away from me once he put me down. The whiskey had made my tongue very loose and I really wasn't afraid of speaking what was on my mind right now.

Not that that has ever really been a problem for me…

"Sure you were, but now you'll have an even better time!" Sirius exclaimed as he started jumping around pushing people aside so we could stand in the middle of the room.

I stared at Black. He seemed to be having so much fun just jumping around flailing his arms about. I don't know what the hell he was doing but it sure as hell wasn't dancing. None the less it still looked kind of fun.

Ah hell might as well indulge him.

I started jumping up and down in beat with the music and felt myself start to grin. Jumping felt cool. I moved my arms around and felt myself start to giggle. I was sure I look liked as completely idiotic as Black did, but I really didn't care. It was nice to just let go and have some fun.

Black looked at me with delight when he saw that I was dancing as well. He grabbed a hold of one of my arms and spun me around. It was probably not the best thing to do because my balance is not very good and I fell on my butt with a loud thud and started laughing hysterically.

I looked up to see Black doubled over laughing as well.

"Oh Red, are you ok?" He managed to get out between laughs.

I held my arms up and he grabbed hold of them and pulled me up, "Of course, I won't feel any pain until tomorrow, and when I do you'll know because I'll curse you… well I suppose that's if I remember this," I said trailing off.

Sirius just grinned broadly, "Let's dance on the coffee table!" Sirius said jumping up onto it and extending a hand to me.

Oh lord this was not a good idea.

Even so, I grabbed Sirius's hand and jumped up next to him and started dancing.

I looked around the packed common room searching for Katie and Alec. I could see Alec and Ava sitting by the window, their faces very close to each other grinning. Yea for Alec for not puking! He's come a long way.

I looked across the room and saw Katie standing with Connor, Frank and Alice. I frowned when I saw Frank's arm around Alice's shoulders her blushing slightly. I suppose their dating now… I give it two weeks.

I continued to look through the crowd and froze when a pair of very sexy hazel eyes caught mine. James was standing by the entrance to the boys dorms with a couple of giggling fifth years. They continued to blabber away at him not even noticing he wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking straight at me, one eye brow raised as in 'what the hell are you doing' look.

Oh god I forgot I was supposed to be avoiding him! I had done such a good job so far but now he's spotted me. I have to hide!

I quickly jumped down, knocking over a seventh year girl as I did so, and ran over to the other side of the couch and crouched down beneath one of the tables pressed up against it. There, now no one can find me.

"Red… what're you doing?" Sirius asked, crouching down and looking at me like I had lost my mind.

Which I basically had, no sense in denying that.

"Shh, I'm hiding!" I whispered loudly.

"Uh huh I can see that. May I ask what you are hiding from?" Sirius asked curiously.

Yeah, like I was going to say I was hiding from his best mate. More then likely he would run right over to Potter and tell him. No, I needed to come up with a good lie.

"…Nargles," I said helplessly.

I honestly don't even know what Nargles are. But I heard that loopy Lovegood guy talking about them one day and it's the only thing that popped into my head.

I could see Black bite his lip to keep from laughing, "Nargles eh?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," I whispered back, my eyes large and innocent.

I may be drunk but I am still a superior actress.

"You are the biggest liar ever," Sirius said smirking.

Or maybe not…

"You're hiding from James aren't you," Sirius asked grinning once again.

I sniffed loudly coming out of my hiding spot and standing up right, "No. I really was hiding from Nargles. But I suppose I have nothing to worry about, your cologne will keep them away," I said simply.

"Oooh, angry when someone calls you out aren't you," Sirius said laughing.

Why? Why did Sirius have to be like that? We were having such a good time… bonding almost and now he had to ruin it by talking about Potter. What an idiot.

"No, I get angry when Nargles are on the loose," I said heatedly, "I have to go, good bye." I said, whirling around (which was dumb because I almost fell over) and walked away from him.

I went back to my only non judgmental friend… the drinks.

I poured myself another, sipping it slowly this time.

"Lily why are you all by yourself?" Katie asked, her eyes glazed over.

I think she may be worse off then me.

"Oh, well that's because I have no friends," I said simply taking another sip of my drink.

Katie laughed… much too loudly, "Oh Lily you're so funny! That's why I love you so much. Because. You. Are. So. Funny!" Katie said screeching at the end.

Dear god she sounded like a Griffon giving birth.

"So I was working on that whole 'boy' thing," Katie said excitedly, "and we found someone perfect for you!"

"Lily! I want you to meet someone," Connor, who very well could have been more trashed then Katie herself, said as he stumbled into Katie; "This is Eric. He thinks you're hot!" Connor said in what he thought was a whisper but in reality yelled for the whole room to hear.

"Uhh…hi," Eric said, grinning sheepishly and going slightly red.

"Hey," I replied awkwardly.

Katie and Connor both stared at us intently, grinning widely. Now I know how Alec had felt. I really have no idea how he did not curse Katie and I… he really must have a lot of will power. More then me since my hand went quickly to my wand which I reluctantly took off.

Bad Lily Bad. Do not curse your best friend and her boyfriend!

"Lily! Lily, Lily, tell Eric about how flexible you are!" Katie slurred encouraging me, "Come on tell him! Tell him!"

….really really really badly do I want to curse her right now.

"I'm flexible," I snapped so Katie would stop poking me.

"Cool," Eric replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup, sure is," I said chugging the rest of my drink, "Would you excuse me… I really have to use the loo," I lied walking away quickly.

"Oh she is SO into you!" Katie yelled to Eric as I walked away.

I took a deep breath in trying very much so to calm my nerves. Don't curse Katie, she's drunk. She is drunk. A drunken fool!

I went to go up to the girl dormitories to use the loo when Emily stopped me, "Lily you're not going to want to go up there. The bathrooms a mess, some girls puked everywhere! We're all just using the boy's bathroom right now," Emily said pointing to where two girls descended from the boy's stairs case.

"Oh all right," I nodded as I hurried over and made my way up the stairs. If I did not get to the bathroom soon then I was probably going to burst.

I quickly dashed into the bathroom then came back out feeling much more refreshed. I went to go walk down stairs when someone cut me off.

"I told you that you couldn't hide forever," James said smirking down at me.

Oh lord this is not good; this is not good at all.

"Well we should test this theory. You go and count to a zillion and I'll go hide!" I said as I tried to get past him but he blocked my way.

"Come on Evans, it's time we had a little chat," he said as he gently but firmly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his dormitories closing the door behind him.

Oh god... I should really not be allowed to be alone with him right now; I am too drunk to be alone with him. Oh god, he looks so sexy. NO! Don't think that, it'll be fine, hold on to sobriety Lily! Hold on to sobriety!

Dear god I really drank too much.

"So how's your new boyfriend Evans?" James asked smirking.

"Shut up," I snapped glaring at him.

"I personally," James said walking over to where I was standing, "Think you and Eric make a fantastic couple," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Get away from me!" I hissed, and with all my strength (which really wasn't much) and pushed him away from me.

I quickly dodged him and made it to the door when he grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me back into the room.

I almost ran into the wall and turned around to see Potter right in front of me. I backed up hitting the wall and James put his hands on either side of me against the wall, trapping me.

"You didn't want me to stay away from you last night," James murmured, lowering his head to my level.

"Really? You seem to be mistaken," I said a little shakily, my head spinning slightly, staring directly at his lips.

"No, no, I remember it pretty clearly; you grabbed me and kissed me. Do you want me to refresh you memory?" James said leaning in even closer so our lips were almost touching.

"Did you tell anyone we kissed last night," I managed to say even though my head was in a complete fog.

"You told me not to," James said staring at me hungrily.

I gulped, "There's a difference between me telling you to do something and you actually doing it," I told him.

"I didn't tell anyone," James assured me, bringing one of his hands behind me and pulling my body closer to his.

"Not even Black," I asked.

"Not even Black," James said softly shaking his head.

"Good," I said barely above a whisper.

Now that I knew no one knew I could knee him in he balls and be on my merry way. But unfortunately for me my body stayed right where it was.

James continued to hover slightly above my lips, driving me nuts! I couldn't take it any longer and crashed my lips upon his kissing him, which he eagerly returned.

"If you don't want me to," James said, pulling away slightly cupping my face in his hands, "I won't tell anyone," he said, tilting my head up and trailing kissing down my neck.

I really don't know what the hell I want. I am so confused. I can't stand Potter, he's an annoying big headed toe rag!

…a big headed toe rag who is really amazing at kissing.

Oh lord something is really wrong with me isn't there.

"This doesn't mean I like you," I told him bluntly.

"You'll come around," James said simply, making his way up to my jaw line running kisses along it.

"No Potter. Take this for what it is, a random hook up that NO ONE will find out about… EVER!" I told him firmly.

James just rolled his eyes at me, "Fine fine, whatever. Are we done with talking yet?"

"I just wan to make sure we're clear!"

"Yes we're clear, no one will ever know. God you're like a broken record you know," James said rolling his eyes once again.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"With pleasure," James smiled, bringing his lips once again to mine.

…what am I doing?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! So I managed to get this chapter out under two weeks, yea! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and enjoy hearing that you are liking the story, it really helps me stay motivated and keep writing! Anywho, the next chapter I am going to say two weeks again because I don't know if I'll be able to get one out next week. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 8: Confusion

My head is going to explode.

Seriously, I'm not just being over dramatic; it's really going to explode. It is pounding so hard that is the only logically explanation. Well that and ya know… I have a really bad hang over. I keep thinking back to last night and the many many…many drinks that I had and can't help but wondering… what the hell was I thinking!

I wasn't thinking that was the problem, I wasn't thinking at all. I did so many stupid things last night. I mean I hung out with Black! I danced on a coffee table with Black! I really can't believe I did that, and oh my god, my arse hurts so much from when he spun me around and I fell hard on it.

He is going to pay for that.

I'm still going to kill Katie for the whole 'Eric incident'. That was so embarrassing. I suppose that's karma though for pushing Alec on Ava… but I mean at least they worked out. I wonder if their dating now, I should really get up and go talk to him

As I tried to sit up I felt vomit rush up my throat and quickly sat back down. All right so apparently I wasn't going any where for a while.

"Lily, are you awake?" Katie asked, ripping open my curtains allowing the sun to shine in and blind me.

"Go away," I said hoarsely, pulling the covers up over my head.

"Oh come on and get up! The sun is shining it's a beautiful day, we should go out to the lake and soak our feet in with Emily and Alice," Katie said, jumping backwards and sitting on my bed, causing me to bounce slightly.

Oh god I'm going to throw up in my bed.

"Katie, stop moving, I'm going to be sick," I moaned annoyed, "How are you so chipper. You were drunker then I was."

"Yes well I took an anti-hang over potion, did you want some?" Katie asked getting up off of my bed and rummaging through her trunk pulling out a small bottle.

"PLEASE!" I begged desperately.

Why the hell wouldn't that be the very first thing she offered me? I mean, honestly, Katie is really pretty… but sometimes I wonder if she's slow…

"Here," Katie said handing me the potion which I quickly chugged.

"Ick. How long till it starts working, I still feel like I'm going to vomit?" I whined squeezing my eyes shut tight, willing my stomach to keep its contents where they were.

"In about 5,4,3,2…" Katie counted down.

"1 I still feel like… oh, there I feel better now," I said sitting up happily. I was still tired as hell but I no longer had a head ache or felt like I was going to vomit.

"You disappeared last night, where'd you go?" Katie asked curiously.

I frowned at her, "What're you talking about" I asked annoyed, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Dear lord I looked hideous!

My hair was standing up on ever which angle, I forgot to take my make-up off last night so my mascara made it look like I had raccoon eyes and I had a big welt on my neck. What the hell, when did I fall.

"Did I smack into something last night?" I asked as I leaned closer to the mirror and examined the welt closer.

"You did knock over a lamp and then tried to act like you didn't even though everyone saw you do it," Katie called from the bedroom.

…shit. I totally thought no one noticed that.

"Did I fall any other time?" I asked again confused.

"Not that I know of, why?" Katie asked.

"Well then how the hell—" I said then stopped abruptly.

All of a sudden images of last night came flooding back to me rather quickly; Me walking up to the boys dorms to use the loo and Potter stopping me. Potter and I snogging in his dorms… then moving to his bed, him sucking on my neck…me pulling his shirt off….

OH MY GOD!

"How did you what?" Katie asked.

I heard her get up and start walking to the bathroom.

Oh my god it's a hickey. Oh my god I cannot let Katie know I have a bloody hickey on my neck and oh she will know for sure that it's a hickey. Then she's going to want to know how I got a hickey on my neck and I CANNOT let her find out it's from bloody Potter! Oh hell oh hell oh hell oh hell oh hell!

I quickly jumped into one of the shower stalls and closed the shower curtain.

"What're you doing?" Katie asked curiously. I saw her shadow come over to the shower, and I quickly turned it on, drenching myself pajamas and all.

"Just having a shower!" I yelled.

Ok, turn the hot water knob on genius so you don't die of hypothermia!

"Oh… well hurry up," Katie said, walking back into the dorm.

Oh my god, I hooked up with Potter last night… I hooked up with freaking James Potter!

I really was plastered.

Why! Why did I do that? I know! It's because I was so plastered I didn't know what I was doing and Potter took advantage! Err… well I suppose that's not entirely true, I was the one who kissed him first… and who took his shirt off…

God I really _must_ be in heat.

I quickly discarded my pajamas and had a real shower then grabbed a towel and headed back into the dorms and changed into some clean robes. Making very sure to wear a shirt with a large collar and keep my hair down so it covered my neck up.

I would have worn a turtle neck but considering that it was super sunny and blue skies out… people might think I was a little strange… well, I mean, more so then they already do.

"Come on, let's go down and get some lunch and then go out to the lake!" Katie pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, come on let's go," I said absentmindedly and followed Katie out of the dorms and down to the Great Hall.

"So where did you go? You never answered me. I was looking for you, I was scared you passed out somewhere," Katie asked again.

Damn Katie and her inquisitive nature!

"Uhh… I did pass out… I don't really remember where," I stammered as I tried to come up with a good lie.

"Then how did you get back last night?" Katie asked confused.

That was a really good question….

OH! I remember… oh god… I wish I didn't now.

I remember Potter and I were fooling around in his bed and then we heard the rest of his roommates come in so we froze (the curtains were closed luckily so none of them saw me). We decided it was best if I went back to my dorm… or rather I think I drunkenly demanded it… things are a bit fuzzy.

Potter told me to put this weird cloak thingy on and said no one would see me so I did. Then we walked out of the boys dormitories, well rather Potter practically carried me out… I wasn't very capable of walking.

When we got into the empty common room I took off the cloak claiming it had been suffocating me and I couldn't breathe.

"Ok, Evans. You're going to have to make it up those stairs to your dormitory. I can't take you up because there's a spell on them, do you think you can do it by yourself?" James had asked me, sounding a lot more sober then I thought he was.

"Of course! I've got great balance!" I had slurred, pushing him away from me to show him and then almost falling over backwards but he quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of me pulling me back into him.

"Oh lord this is going to be a challenge," he muttered to himself thinking I didn't hear him, but I so did.

"You can go, I'm fine!" I said my voice muffled as I talked against Potter's chest.

"Sure you are," James said, and even though I couldn't see his face I _knew_ he was smirking.

I think I may have momentarily sobered up because I pushed myself away from Potter again, this time slower and stood up on my own, shooting him a triumphant smile which he just rolled his eyes at.

"SEE! I'm fine," I said happily.

I turned very slowly towards the stairs and gulped. I had never realized just how many there were before.

I took a deep breath then slowly took a step up the first one. When I didn't fall back wards I brought my other foot up to the next step. I was feeling cocky when I had made it half way up, then all of the sudden I fell flat on my face.

"Evans!" James had called out, "Are you all right?"

I just stayed, sprawled out halfway up the stairs too embarrassed to say anything back, and also trying very hard not to laugh. I mean, no matter how embarrassed I was it was pretty hilarious.

"Evans!" James had called again.

Then all of a sudden the jagged stairs I was laying on turned into a soft flat surface and I felt myself slide back down to the bottom.

"Evans are you all right?" James said, grabbing hold of me and flipping me over to see if I was conscious, which I of course was.

When I had seen the ridiculously concerned look on Potter's face I burst out laughing, I know that sounds cruel but honestly he looked hilarious!

Once he saw that I was fine all the concerned was washed away from his face and just replaced with a scowl.

"That wasn't funny Evans," James growled annoyed, pulling me back up.

"Yes it was… and it hurt to," I had said still laughing.

"You are so strange," James said shaking his head but a small smile escaped his lips, "So… are we going to do this again?" James had asked curiously, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Do what?" I asked confused, scrunching up my face as if I was thinking about it, but really it just felt cool… I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot though.

"What do you think?" James asked smirking, and leaned down catching my lips in a quick kiss.

"Oh!" I said surprised, "well of course!"

Oh god I still cannot believe I said that. I am such a bloody fool.

Potter's mouth dropped opened in surprise and a huge grin spread across his face, "Really?"

"Yes, but only as long as it's a secret," I had slurred, pressing my finger to my lips.

"If that's how you want it for now, fine," James said nodding, pressing his lips against mine once again.

"Your good at that," I had giggled. Seriously, no lie, I actually giggled!

I think I may go back to Madame Pomfrey and get a second opinion about the whole 'mental breakdown' theory.

"Lots of practice," James said winking.

I frowned at that, "Yeah… you're a player… I had forgotten about that…." I trailed off, looking up at the stairs I had to try and climb again, wishing I didn't have to.

"None of those girls meant anything to me Evans, they were just entertainment until you came around," James said, cupping my face in his hands and making me stare straight into his eyes when he said it.

I stared back at him then burst out laughing, "You're such a cheese ball!"

Potter just smiled, "…I've never been called that before, but I suppose with you… I am," he said shrugging simply.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm tired, bye," I said stepping away from him and attempted the stairs again.

It took me quite a while but I finally made it up to the top and pumped my fists up triumphantly.

I turned back around surprised Potter had waited to make sure I got up, and I stuck my tongue out at him, " Night Cheeeeeeeeeeeseball!" I called out as I stumbled my way back to my dorms, somehow managed to change into my pajamas and collapsed into bed.

"Hellooooo, Lily are you even in there?" Katie asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

Whoops, I had been zoning out thinking about last night and forgot I was walking with Katie.

"Huh? Oh I don't really know I think I just woke up and stumbled my way back into the dorms," I said shrugging.

"Oh," Katie said frowning slightly, "So… what did you think of Eric? You two would be so cute together!"

I glared over at her, "Oh right, I forgot I'm supposed to be pissed at you. I can't believe you did that!" I snapped crossing my arms annoyed.

God that was horribly embarrassing. I even feel bad for poor Eric, but more so for myself. I mean my god Katie made me tell him how flexible I am… I mean that is very… suggestive if you know what I mean.

"Oh whatever. You asked me to find you a boy and I did then you went off and passed out somewhere by yourself. See if I try and help you again," Katie said rolling her eye.

As we neared the Great Hall the delicious smells of breakfast made their way to my nose and I felt my stomach growl, not realizing just how hungry I really was.

"Lily!" Alec's voice screeched as he came out from the Great Hall and stopped dead in his tracks at the site of me his eyes wide.

… I knew I should have put more make up on.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes daring him to tell me I looked like crap.

"Err… what's going on! How was your night last night? Want to go up to the dorms and get our broom sticks and go play a bit of quidditch?"

"Sure… after I eat some breakfast," I said frowning at his strange behavior.

"Let's go now! Come on, there's nothing good in there anyway," Alec said waving a hand, grabbing onto my arm with a death grip and pulling me back up towards the dormitories.

"Alec, as long as it's food I really don't care, I'm starving. God what's wrong with you, your acting strange," I snapped, ripping my arm out of his grasps.

"Umm…" Alec stammered, his eyes darting around nervously.

Seriously, he was really starting to creep me out. Maybe he was still drunk… that was the only thing that would make sense as to why he was acting so strange.

"Alec, what's going on?" Katie asked curiously.

Well at least she doesn't know what's going on either for once. We both exchanged glances and looked back at Alec who was wringing his hands, struggling to form words.

"You are so weird," I said simply and turned back towards the Great Hall with Katie following me.

"Lily stop!" Alec yelled, running after me.

I ignored his protest and opened up the door to the Great Hall and froze immediately when I did so. I felt my face turn if possible redder them my hair. Katie came and stood next to me and gasped.

"Oh no," she muttered shaking her head, "Lily, don't freak out." She said quickly, turning towards me.

It was too late; I felt my blood start to boil. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth together as I took in the view in front of me.

In the Great Hall there was a very large blown up picture that two professors were trying to take down. It was a picture of me, dancing drunkenly with Black and falling on my butt. It kept happening over and over again, getting a very loud laugh when I would fall on my rear from everyone in the Great Hall.

Underneath in smoky letters was 'courtesy of padfoot'.

My breathing became more rigid and my eyes flashed angrily. I knew exactly who did it. The teacher's my not know who Padfoot is, but the rest of Hogwarts certainly did.

I scanned the Gryffindor table and my eyes landed on him, pointing up at the picture and laughing at me fall on my arse. I briskly started walking towards him, with Katie following close behind me trying to tell me not to do anything rash.

HA!

"Evans! There you are, have you seen—" Sirius had started to say but was cut off by the curse I sent at him causing him to fly backwards and fall hard on the ground.

"You Bastard!" I yelled, my wand pointing directly at his heart.

"What the hell!" Sirius yelled, his two front teeth now growing much larger then he would have liked.

My eyes glinted happily when I saw my handiwork and I felt adrenaline burst through me, "You think I don't know who Padfoot is you prat!" I yelled, throwing another curse at him. This time I had tied him up in ropes and had him hovering upside down above the ground.

"Lily don't!" Katie and Alec yelled at me.

"Evans stop!" James yelled, standing in front of Sirius.

"I suggest you step away from him Potter, unless you'd like to be cursed as well," I said my eyes flashing dangerously.

"It was just a joke," James pleaded.

"Did you know about this?" I hissed angrily.

"No!" James said quickly, "but it doesn't matter, come on Evans just relax."

I just smiled, "Oh I will," I said raising my wand to curse him.

"MS. EVANS!" Professor McGonagall's voice yelled. I turned my head slightly around to see her rushing into the Great Hall with one of the professor's, her faced flushed, "That is quite enough!"

Oh crap…

"Put your wand down now!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

I looked to see that my wand was still pointed directly at Potter's head. I glared at him and lowered my wand and turned to look at Professor McGonagall who looked absolutely livid.

… I really should have thought this one through. Oh god why did I curse Black in plain view of the teachers, I am such an idiot.

"Detention Ms. Evans, for a month!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Ah bullocks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! So here's chapter 9 sorry it took me so long to get it out, i've been having a bad case of writers block and such. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews i really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I'm already at work on the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll get it out I'm still fighting against a nasty case of writers block. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine...obviously

Chapter 9

So, I don't have detention anymore. How? I'll explain.

After McGonagall came into the Great Hall and stopped me from cursing Potter and Black, she grabbed both Black and I and brought us up to her office, Black and I yelling at each other the whole way there until she finally yelled at us both to be quiet unless we wanted to have detention for two months.

I shut right up because I can't even believe I have detention for a month. I've never had detention before! Never! Now I have it for a WHOLE month. I mean that's just absolutely ridiculous.

Before McGonagall could even start lecturing us, Black and I went into a plea, begging her to not give us detention for a whole month. We said we'd do anything, anything else she wanted.

Boy was that a mistake.

McGonagall leaned back in her seat looking very stern and said, "It is very dissatisfying seeing two very key components to our quidditch team at each others throats. If we want to win the cup this year well we have to have everyone get along and trust each other,"

"I do not trust Black!" I blurted out. I hadn't meant to really, it just sort of was an instant reaction.

McGonagall pursed her lips together, "That is exactly the problem Ms. Evans," she said quietly, staring intently at us over her glasses.

I looked over at Black who was rubbing his two huge front teeth and I snickered slightly. He looked absolutely hilarious, but when I saw the glare McGonagall gave me I quickly regained my composure.

"I think I have the perfect solution," McGonagall had said, a small evil smile crossing her thin pale lips.

I felt my blood run cold… she had looked quite evil, and I was quite nervous as to what she was going to have us do… and I should have been!

"Ms. Evans are you listening," Professor Flitwick squeaked at me, causing me to snap out of my little day dream and I looked over at him, remembering that I was at my punishment.

"Yes," I said in a bored tone.

I looked back over at Black who had his arms crossed, glaring moodily at me, sitting across from me. I returned his glare in full force, and pursed my lips. It took all my energy to stop from leaping across at him and strangling him.

"Good. Continue Mr. Black," Professor Flitwick said encouragingly.

"I feel upset when you call me crude names," Sirius said, gritting his teeth together.

"Very good and you Ms. Evans," Professor Flitwick said happily looking over at me.

"I feel upset when I call you crude names because it's sad that they are true," I snapped.

"Ms. Evans! We are going to be here for a very long time if you don't start taking this seriously," Professor Flitwick said, trying to be stern, but it really didn't come off as stern at all.

Yes, this is our punishment. We have to meet with Professor Flitwick two times a week and talk about our anger towards each other and how it makes us feel and try and work out our differences.

For how long do we have to do this you ask? For as long as Professor McGonagall feels is necessary!

So basically we'll be here until we're old and gray.

"Fine, I feel upset when you call me Red. I mean, yes my hairs red, can't come up with something wittier can we?" I said my eyes blazing as I glared over at Black.

"I feel upset when you act like your better then everyone else,"

"I feel upset when your feel like your above the rules,"

"Ok that's enough for now,"

"I feel upset that you are so uptight you suck the fun out of everything!"

"I do not!"

"That is enough!"

"Fun sucker!"

"Jack Ass!"

"That is enough!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, his face flushing.

I sat back moodily in my seat and exchanged death glares with Black. There was nothing more I wanted to do right now then to curse him and give him back those huge front teeth that had suited him so well.

But no, Professor Flitwick said it would be best if he kept our wands until our sessions were over, you know just incase they got a little heated.

HA!

"Are you sure Professor? I thought we were about to have a break through," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I think we need to take a different approach—" Professor Flitwick started to say but was cut off by someone knocking on the door, "Hold on just a moment." He said sighing slightly, getting up and opening the door.

"Fun sucker," Sirius whispered.

"Idiot," I whispered back.

"Mr. Black Ms. Evans. I have to step out for a moment. I will only be about five minutes so I expect to see you both alive when I return. Any foul play and we can always just give you detention for the rest of the year," Professor Flitwick warned us.

We both said nothing and just glared at each other and he left the room. I cannot believe I have to do this twice a week. This is ridiculous, you cannot expect to take two people who dislike each other as much as we do and think you'll get them to become friends by forcing them to talk to each other.

Especially when those two people are my self and Black.

"Completely over reacted," Sirius muttered to himself, crossing his arms and staring across the room.

I glared over at him. I did not over react! What the hell had he expected me to do? Look up and go, 'oh gee, how funny'? I mean my god we've gone to the same school for the last six years and I've cursed him for much less, you'd think he might know me a bit but apparently not.

Bloody wanker.

"I thought we had bonded last night!" Sirius said loudly, glaring over at me.

I looked up at him and my eyes flashed dangerously, "So did I, until I came into the Great Hall to see a picture of me falling on my ass courtesy of you!" I snapped, my face heating up with anger.

"It was supposed to be a joke," Sirius snapped back.

"A joke? Was that what it was? Well if I had known that!" I yelled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I sighed again, slumping further down into my seat. I just wanted to go up to bed and forget today had ever happened. God it had to quite possibly be one of the worst days of my life.

"You're so fun when you're drunk! Maybe you should drink before these meetings so we aren't stuck here for the rest of the year," Sirius said snippily at me, smirking.

I felt my nostrils flare I was so angry. How dare him! Oh he was so lucky I didn't have my bloody wand right now. I took deep breaths trying very hard to calm my anger and just decided on not saying anything back. I was actually quite surprised at my restraint. My anger must be getting better.

The tension in the room was so thick I swear you could cut it with a knife. Black kept sneaking glances at me and I just ignored him, if I locked eyes at him I just might explode.

"Oh good, your both still alive," Professor Flitwick said with a jolly laugh, but you could see the relief in his eyes as well, "I've decided that will be enough for tonight. You should be warned I expect you two to come back here on Thursday with a better attitude then you came here tonight. If not… well I'm sure we could arrange detention with Filch if you'd prefer that."

Black and I said nothing in return and just nodded our heads. I don't think either of us trusted ourselves to say anything.

"Good, off you go," Professor Flitwick said, ushering us out of the classroom, "I'm going to give you your wands back, but do not use them to curse each other. Now, have a good night."

I grabbed my wand; giving a tight smile to the professor I turned on my heel and marched quickly away. I sighed in relief when I herd Black's footstep's fade away going the opposite way. At least now I could relax a little.

I walked down the dark deserted corridor and sighed annoyed. Sometimes it just seemed like it would be easier to put all my differences behind with Black and stop fighting and be sibyl to each other. But then I wonder how the hell I would possibly be able to do that. We've been at each other's throats for years.

God he is just so insufferable it makes me mental!!

I turned down the hallway and my face lit up as I saw a second year walking down the hall. Perfect, someone I can take my anger out on.

"Hey you! You're out past curfew; get back to your dorm!" I barked, happy to have some sort of outlet for my boiling anger.

"Excuse me?" The boy said, looking at me with an annoyed expression.

Bloody wanker! He was giving me attitude. He must not realize that I'm a prefect and therefore can take points from his house and give him detention… ok well technically I couldn't give him detention but he didn't know that.

"You heard me. I am a prefect and I am doing my rounds making sure students are in bed so get to your dorm before I take points from your house," I said smugly.

Ha, try and back talk me now.

"Curfew isn't for half an hour," the boy said as he looked at me like I was crazy.

ah hem

"Oh… well carry on," I said trying to keep my voice superior but stuttering slightly.

The boy gave me a funny look then hurried past me, probably trying to get as far away from the crazy lady as possible.

"Having fun terrorizing first years Evans?" Potter's voice floated towards me.

I felt my body freeze up and I tightened my grip on my wand. I slowly turned around to see Potter standing a few feet away from me smirking, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"For your information Potter he was a second year and I wasn't terrorizing him!" I snapped. Ok deep breath, deep breath, "What. Do. You. Want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Potter studied me carefully then stood up a little straighter, the smirk on his lips disappearing. I would say he looked serious… but god knows that's impossible for him.

"I didn't know about the picture Evans. I had just come in the hall only five minutes before you," James said, staring intently at me.

I scoffed and brushed past him, "Sure, like I believe that! You were probably in on it," I huffed.

"I wasn't!" James cried as he followed me.

"Whatever Potter," I snarled.

"Evans, once again I got into the hall a whole five minutes before you did! When you walked in I was trying to get Sirius to take the bloody picture down!" James pleaded catching me by the elbow and whirling me around to face him.

"Oh please," I spat, yanking my arm from his grasp, "Like you didn't know what he was going to do! You probably planned the whole thing with him. What's going to happen when I go to breakfast tomorrow morning? Will there be pictures of you and me snogging?" I hissed.

James's eyes narrowed and a grim expression crossed his face. I took a step back feeling a little bit nervous, he actually look pretty pissed.

"Let's get something straight Evans, I would NEVER do that. Do you hear me? Never. I didn't know what Black was planning, got it?" he said darkly taking a step towards me. I took another step back my eyes wide, "I tried to get him to take that stupid picture down, understand?" he said, his eyes just slits now as he stepped towards me again. When I stepped back I felt the wall against my back and I gulped, "and I would never take pictures of you against your bloody will. I am not this monster you keep trying to make me out to be and I am bloody sick of it. Understand?" I continued to stare at him wondering how he had gotten so mad. I had said worse things to him before and I had never seen him this angry, "I asked you a question Evans," he barked at me causing me to jump.

"…uhh ya," I said numbly, looking down at the small space between us.

I felt his hand cup me under the chin and he brought my head up to look me straight in the eyes. I almost sighed with relief when I saw the anger gone in them, but then tensed when I saw it replaced with something new… lust.

"Say yes. Yes, I believe you James," James said softly, closing the gap between our bodies and pushing me firmly against the wall.

I took a deep breath trying to regain my composure, "I…can see that you possibly…rather I suppose, more than likely didn't have much or any knowledge in—uh—the whole picture…fiasco," I mumbled, mentally kicking myself in the ass for being so flustered by Potter.

James smirked and leaned his head down so that our cheeks were brushing against each other. I could feel his hot breath ticking my neck, his lips right next to my ear.

"Say, 'I believe you _James'_" he said huskily, capturing my earlobe in his mouth then releasing it just as quickly.

I felt my eyes close and my body shivered in delight at having him this close to me.

Wait what?!

My eyes snapped back opened and I looked at James who as staring intently at me now. I can't believe how my body is responding to him! Does it not realize that he is the enemy! He is the one who has tortured me all these years, but yet for some reason his touches can still send tingles throughout my spine?

I have serious issues.

"I—believe you," I barely choked out, "_Potter_." I said putting emphasis on his last name.

James just smirked at me, not fazed at all, "Good," He said simply, and then stepped away from me.

I almost cried out in protest when the cool air hit me, wishing that his warm body was back against my own.

"You should get back to the common room. Curfew is soon and we have practice early tomorrow morning," James said simply as he turned to leave.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I snapped annoyed, and then quickly covered my hand over my mouth scolding myself for that little outburst.

James turned back around and looked at me oddly, "Something wrong Evans?" his eyes dancing with amusement.

Do not let him know you want to snog him senseless. DO NOT let him know you want to snog him at all!

Wait… I want to snog him senseless? Bloody hell I'm going nutters here. What is wrong with me? Why am I so attracted to Potter right now! And why the hell is he just walking away from me and not pulling me into the nearest god damn broom closet!

"You…I…" I stammered, feeling my face heat up.

"I'm sorry Evans, I'm not quite following," James said leaning against the wall, grinning manically at me.

I stared at his face and felt myself start to get mad. He was enjoying the fact that I was so flustered around him. That bastard was taking pleasure in my mental breakdown!

I felt my anger start to build up and boil over. I reached over to one of the end tables in the hall way that had a vase full of flowers on it and then without really realizing what it was that I was doing… I chucked it at his head.

James quickly moved and ducked out of the way of the vase which hit the wall he was leaning on just a moment before and shattered. He looked back at me, the smirk gone from his face and replaced with a look of disbelief.

HA! That teaches you to take pleasure in my pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" James yelled at me.

I smiled, feeling my anger slowly draining away, "That Potter was a warning," I said coolly, and turned around on my heels and started to walk away.

"A warning for what!" he yelled confused at my retreating back.

I said nothing in return and just kept walking. Truth was I had no idea really why I had thrown the vase at him, but it did feel good to ruffle him up a bit.

I suppose I should probably be committed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so much. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 10

"EVANS! Can you please try and pay attention to the drill? That is the fifth time you have dropped the quaffle. I don't know about you but I'd like to be able to move onto something else but that isn't possible if we can't even finish the drill in the first place!" James yelled at me, flying over to where I was hovering on my broom.

I stared back at him, my teeth chattering, hands numb as I gripped my broom tightly as the rain and wind ripped past my body. I somehow managed to nod at him with my teeth clenched to the point I thought they might crack, with only one thing on my mind.

Kill James Potter!

I could feel my body start to shake with anger (or hypothermia, I really couldn't tell which…probably not such a good thing) as I gripped my broom even tighter, wondering slightly if I might snap it in half. But I don't care, no I don't care one bit. You know why? Because I am too busy plotting the demise of James Potter!

I know how I can do it too! I'll just wait until after quidditch practice is done, once he's in the shower and is all relaxed is when I'll strike! I'll wallop him over the back of the head with a broom! No…I suppose that would be much too suspicious. I suppose I'd have to make it look like an 'accident', that way no one will look my way because lord knows if that prat turns up dead they'll be banging at my dorm room door first.

"EVANS GET INTO POSITION!" James yelled.

I looked up sharply at him and quickly flew over to where I was supposed to be, biting my tongue so hard I could taste the very familiar copper taste of my own blood.

The drill was supposed to go like this. Giselle would start off with the ball then speed down the pitch. Anna would fly above her and she was supposed to pretend like she was going to pass it to her, but really she was going to throw it with much more force so it went higher then Anna. I was supposed to be flying a few feet away from them and then fly quickly above Anna. The timing should work out that I as I fly above Anna the quaffle should be there right when I get there.

The move was to confuse the players. Problem was it was extremely hard to get down. If I got there too early they would figure out what we were doing right away and easily block me, if I get there too late then it would look like we had no idea what we were doing and were just throwing the quaffle about hoping for the best. If we could get it down though, it would be a really good move.

But we were having problems getting it down. Sometimes Giselle wouldn't throw the ball high enough, sometimes my timing would be off and the ball would be just out of my grasp as it started to descend again. Once Giselle even managed somehow to smack Anna in the face with the quaffle…really hard not to laugh when that happened.

The three of us took off down the pitch with James watching us intently. I watched Giselle carefully and right when the quaffle left her finger tips I quickly flew towards my spot. Anna pretended to grab it as it soared passed her and I sighed annoyed as I realized that once again it was thrown too far forward and would be just out of my reach. Without really thinking what it was I was doing I hopped up so I was balancing on my broom and jumped.

I could hear my teammates gasp as I did this but I ignored them and focused on the quaffle. I reached out as I jumped and with numb fingers barely grabbed hold of the quaffle and pulled it into myself. As I started to descend I reached back around and grabbed with one hand onto my broom that barely had time to register I had left it then swung my leg back on it so I was sitting safely on it once again. I continued to the rings and threw the quaffle through the hoop pumping my fist in the air as I scored.

Ah Boo-yah!

"EVANS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" James yelled at me flying over so he was just inches from me, completely red in the face.

I frowned at him, unsure as to what he was so pissed about, "What was what? You said get the quaffle so I got the quaffle," I explained slowly.

Honestly I don't know what his bloody problem is! All day he has been riding me worse then everyone else. It was getting on my last nerve. I did nothing wrong this time either, I completed the drill like he bloody well asked he should be kissing my damned feet not cursing me out.

Piss ant.

"The drill was not for you to jump off you broom! You could have fallen and broken your bloody neck, and then we would have had to train another damn chaser!" James spat angrily.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Honestly Potter, you tell me to get the bleeding quaffle so I get. You didn't say how to get it; you just said get it and I did. So please, tell me, what exactly is the problem?" I asked as I tried to get my teeth to stop chattering so much, I couldn't very well look that intimidating if I was chattering my arse off.

"The problem Evans is we can't have you getting yourself hurt! Not when we're so close to the cup. Idiotic stunts like the one that you just pulled are to be avoided at all costs. Even in a game I don't want to see that! Do I make myself clear?" Potter asked me furiously, his eyes blazing into mine.

Oh was I pissed, no livid! I opened my mouth to retort back to the prat but looked over and caught Giselle giving me a pleading look. I sighed, trying to swallow down some of my anger, "Fine," I managed to grunt out.

"Good! Now let's try it once again, with everyone staying on their brooms! Come on, GET BACK INTO POSTION!" James yelled flying away from me and yelling at everyone else.

I flew back over to my designated spot and glared hard at Potter. Maybe I'd drown him when he was taking a bath… or I could give him as a sacrifice to the Giant Squid! Then the Giant Squid and I could become great friend and I could get it to do all of my evil biding, like kill Sirius if he ever went swimming in the lake!

Oh yes that's definitely what I'll do, it's absolutely perfect!

"COME ON EVANS!" James yelled at me once again.

…or maybe I'll squeeze the life out of him with my bare hands!

After practicing for another hour and a half I couldn't feel my face. It was so numb from the wind and the rain, which had just gotten worse and worse during our practice, but has Potter cancelled practice yet? NO, we are still out in this hurricane doing useless drills over and over again. I mean sure, we can't jump off of our brooms but hey we might as well stay out in a storm all day, catch pneumonia and die!

"Ok, everyone on the ground!" James bellowed, signaling all of us to descend down.

We all flew down quickly, praying to merlin that he was calling us down because he was finally going to end the practice.

"Gather round, gather round!" James instructed as well all huddled together, some of us clinging to each other for warmth, "Ok, so the next drill that I want to—," James started to say but was quickly cut off by our many groans of protest.

"James, we've been out here for almost two hours. If we don't go now, we will have to go to our classes in our soaked quidditch gear. Just call it over already!" Giselle whined.

"I second that," I said quickly, earning a death glare from Potter.

Bugger.

"You know how much it pains me to ever agree with something Evans says mate but really…I'm freezing my balls off here, let's just call it a practice, yah?" Sirius asked shivering, clinging to Anna for warmth, who didn't seem to mind him being so close to him at all.

Gross, if Black tried to cling to me for warmth, I'd knee him in the nads.

James groaned annoyed running his hands through his hair and pulling at it roughly, "I just want to do this one more drill!" James pleaded.

"NO!" we all yelled at him in unison.

James hung his head, shaking it slightly annoyed, "Fine, we'll end practice. But don't forget we have another practice tomorrow evening. We're playing against Hufflepuff this weekend and I want to make sure we're more than prepared,"

"Mate, stop worrying to much, it's Hufflepuff, it's practically in the bag," Sirius said clapping James on the shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

James nodded and we all turned around and went to make our way to the change room to get into some dry robes before classes started.

"Evans, hang back for a minute, I need to speak to you," Potter called out.

I froze in mid step, mentally moaning. Good lord what does he want now? I watched everyone duck into the change rooms then whirled back around glaring moodily at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "What?" I snapped annoyed.

"If you want to keep your spot on this team, you're really going to have to start picking it up. You've been slacking an awful lot lately," James said simply.

My eyes widened, "Oh I hope that's a bloody joke!" I yelled at him, over the wind that was howling around us.

"It's no joke. I am determined to win the cup this year Evans and I can't do it if you're not putting all of your effort into it," James said simply.

I clenched my fists at my side, struggling very hard not to pummel the snot out of him, "You bloody well know that I have been working my arse off! Do not go getting all high and mighty on me Potter! We both know the real reason why you're so pissed at me and it has nothing to do with my supposed 'slacking'," I hissed, my eyes narrowing into small slits.

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?" James asked coolly.

"You're pissed because I threw that vase at your head last night," I snapped.

"Oh that? I could really care less about that," James shrugged.

I grunted annoyed, "We both know that is exactly why you've been riding me so hard. Look Potter, if I had actually wanted to hit you in the head with that vase, trust me, I wouldn't have missed," I said gritting my teeth together.

James waved a hand dismissively, "Think what you like, the fact of the matter is, if you don't start pulling your weight, I'll have no other choice then to replace you with Johnny."

"You would never!" I said incredulously.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Hey you two! Hurry up and go get changed or you're not going to get any breakfast!" Nolan yelled as he and the rest of the quidditch team came out of the changing room in fresh robes and started their way back up to the castle.

I silently cursed Potter to hell. Now I was more than likely going to miss breakfast and it was all because of his sorry arse. I swear if I get up there and there isn't any pumpkin waffles left…well someone was going to get hurt!

"This talk over Potter?" I asked glaring over at him.

"Not by a long shot, we'll continue this later," Potter sniffed as he brushed past me and strode into the changing room.

Oh, I was seething mad. Why is it that he got to have the last word and walk away like that? I wanted to have the bloody last word!

Wanker.

I shook my head annoyed then quickly went into my designated changing room. I stripped off my dripping wet quidditch robes, replacing them with my nice clean school robes. I grabbed my wand and said a drying spell on my hair. God, it was so wild today because of all the rain. I would have done a calming spell on it but I just didn't have the time. I wrestled most of it into a pony tail but some strands stood out.

It'll have to do.

God, I just can't stop thinking about what a little bugger Potter's being. Where the hell does he get off telling me that I'm not putting any effort into quidditch. ME! That is all I have been doing for the last two bloody weeks!

All I've done is play quidditch! I have barely seen Katie and I have barely spoken to Alec all because I've been practicing my arse off. Yet he still has the nerve to tell me that I'm not pulling my own weight!

BULLOCKS!

You know what, screw pumpkin waffles! I am going to march myself into that change room and kick Potter right in the nads, tell him to go fuck himself and that I am too pulling my own weight and he bloody well knows it. If he wants to bring personal baggage into this then he sure as hell can but I am much too mature to sink to his level.

I mean I leave MY personal baggage at the door. You think I like flying around, putting up with his and Black's wise cracks at my own expense? No I don't! I would rather listen to nails on a bleeding chalk board rather than hear the two of them talk but I still do it. So if I can do that, then he sure as hell can forget for two hours that I threw a vase at his head.

It's just two hours it's not like it's that difficult.

Honestly, sometimes I think I am the only mature person in this whole bleeding school.

I took a deep breath and walked confidently out of the girl's locker room and shoved open the boy's locker room door, "Potter! You know what? I have to been working my bloody arse off and you sure as hell…" I stopped, frozen in my spot, my eyes wide.

As I came around the corner to the lockers, Potter was just stepping gout of the shower… completely and utterly butt ass naked.

"You're…naked," I stammered, feeling my face immediately flush.

"EVANS!" Potter yelled at me grabbing a towel and covering his err… very well endowed self.

I quickly turned around averting my eyes. Oh my god I just saw Potter's penis! Ok, don't let him know you're flustered.

"For the love of merlin Potter, put some clothes on will you, so I can yell at you," I snapped, my face still a very deep crimson colour.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" James's voice called out silkily.

"What? NO! Ju—just put some clothes on!" I stammered.

"Evans, if you had wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," James said and I could hear him moving around, to put clothes on I hoped, "There was no need to sneak in and peep."

"I WAS NOT PEEPING!" I yelled turning around.

Once I did I felt my mouth water slightly as I noticed Potter was in only a towel, and was standing very close to me now. I could smell his soapy scent and took a deep breath, it smelt wonderful…err…wonderfully horrid!

Crap.

"I thought I asked you to put some clothes on!" I said snippily, crossing my arms.

Good lord I hope that Potter can't hear my heart beating. It's going about a mile a minute right now. My eyes trailed up and down his body, taking in every muscle and every curve. I darted my tongue out and unconsciously licked my lips. Argh why do these things always happen to me? Why is my body reacting to Potter?

"Stop gawking Evans you're making me feel uncomfortable," James said playfully.

That snapped me out of my trance like state and I felt my eyes narrow, "Honestly Potter, what's there to gawk at?" I asked with a smug smile, "Not much from what I can see?"

James just grinned at me then shook his head slightly, "I'd believe that Evans if there wasn't drool dribbling down your chin,"

OH MY GOD WHAT!

I quickly brought my hand up to my face trying desperately to wipe away the drool, and then stopped when Potter had started to laugh. Damn, he did that just to prove a point. Son of a bitch! Potter was watching me with amusement and I had to remind myself as to why I was here.

"Look! Just shut up! I have something I need to yell at you about!" I snapped trying to regain my composure.

Come on Evans pull it together. Don't let Potter's moist, hot, taut little…

DAMMIT!

"Hmmm, what is it then?" James asked leisurely, as he tucked one of my stray hairs that had fallen from my pony behind my ear.

I felt my whole body freeze up from that simple touch. Oh lord, what was I going to say again? I know it had something to do with him being a prat, I'm sure of that….

Now his hand was slowly caressing my cheek and I was at a loss for words. I know I'm angry at him…but what about?

"You have really soft skin Evans," James purred, slipping his hand behind my neck and gently pulling me forwards against him.

He honestly didn't even have to use that much force at all because my brain has now pretty much turned itself off and my body took over walking willingly towards him.

"I exfoliate," I blurted out automatically, then mentally kicked myself in the arse for sounding like such an idiot.

Oh good lord what was I doing? I have to push Potter away somehow, I am mad at him! Anger should be seeping through my bones right now.

"Why were you being such a prat out on the field," I said, trying to sound angry but it barely came out as heated.

James sighed, "I hadn't meant to be. I didn't mean what I said, other then when you jumped off your broom. I was just annoyed that you threw that vase at my head because I didn't understand why you would do that,"

"Oh," I said quietly, "…I hadn't meant to. Sometimes my anger just gets the better of me." I shrugged.

"I have wanted to kiss you so badly, ever since the party all that's been on my mind is your luscious lips," James whispered softly, staring intently into my eyes.

I said nothing in return and just stared back at him, pushing my body forward slightly so I was right against him.

James smiled, "Do you want me to kiss you Evans," James asked cheekily.

I grunted annoyed. I wanted more than anything for him to kiss me right now, but I didn't want to have to admit it…I just wanted it to happen!

"Well," he asked, as he bent down and placed soft kisses on my neck.

I leaned my head back giving him better access, and suppressed a moan, "Yes," I hissed quietly.

I could feel James smile against my neck, and slowly, very slowly, he made his way up my neck until finally he reach my mouth and kissed it hard.

I kissed him back earnestly feeling my body start to melt against his.

James ran his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I quickly obliged and our tongues began fighting each other for dominance.

Soon the kiss become more feverish and I could feel James pulling at my robes. I broke the kiss quickly, getting a moan of disapproval from James, and then quickly stripped myself of my robes. James let a hiss of desire escape his lips as he pulled me back to him and kissed me once again.

The kiss became more and more demanding and James reached down, grabbed my bottom, pulling me closer to him, our pelvis's grinding against each other.

I let out a moan against James's mouth as our pelvis's continued to grind against each other, momentarily forgetting to respond to James's kiss, closing my eyes, letting the pleasure flow over my body.

"Drop the towel," I demanded, my eyes snapping open.

James stared at me with lust filled eyes, "What?"

"Drop. The. Towel," I said much slowly this time, grinding slowly against him with each word.

James gasped in pleasure and shook his head, "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do,"

I grabbed James's head and kissed him once again, letting my tongue roam his mouth, "Your not, now drop it," I said breathlessly.

James didn't need to be told again. He quickly dropped the towel and my eyes traveled down taking him in. I could see his arousal, and licked me lips with anticipation. I looked back up at James and saw him staring intently at me.

I kissed him once again. Even if I had wanted to stop, which I didn't, I don't think I could. I knew this would change things between us forever…but I'd deal with that later.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey people! So, I'm trying something new this chapter, I'm going to tell it from James's POV. Let me know what you think about it. I was hesitant to try it but I thought it might be nice to take a break from Lily's rants and ravings and see James's lol. So anyways I hope you all enjoy!

P.S Thanks for all the reviews!

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK rowling does sigh

Chapter 11: Lusting for you

_James P.O.V_

I swear girls are bloody psychotic! No wait, wait, I don't know why I just said that. I'm sure not all girls are psychotic, I mean, I haven't met every single girl on the planet so there's no way I can put truth to that statement, but I can for one girl!

Lily Evans is mentally unstable!

I swear that bint is bipolar or something. I mean, one minute she's yelling and screaming at me, throwing objects at my head, than the next she's kissing me feverishly and has me pinned up against the lockers in the guys locker room.

It just doesn't make any sense.

If I was any sensible bloke I would just say 'you're a crazy wench' be on my way and forget about her. Easy right? Wrong. The problem is I can't…I just can't forget about her. It's like…impossible. If 24 hours has passed by and I haven't seen her I start to go through Evans with drawls. I mean really, who in their right mind goes through withdrawals from not seeing a person? It's absolutely absurd.

Why of all people did it have to be Evans? I mean there are so many girls out there who would willingly throw themselves at me. There are other girls who would practically die at the chance just to snog me, who would be more than happy if I smiled their way and I have to go and fall for the one girl who wants to kill me!

There's something wrong with me. Sirius tells me that all the time. He doesn't understand my obsession with Evans. He agrees that she's easy on the eyes but that's as far as I can get him to agree. Possibly because the two of them are at war worse then she and I. They can barely stay in the same room as each other without blowing up at one another. It actually is quite funny to watch sometimes…others it's quite scary. I wouldn't doubt if they end up killing each other one day.

Quite possible indeed.

I don't know why she hates me so much either. I swear I don't do anything to her. Well, I mean, all I do is play harmless little prank on her. OH! Like this one time, a couple weeks ago, I stole all of her underwear and enchanted it to fly around the Great Hall. It was bloody hilarious! She didn't think it was that funny though…

She really should learn to get a sense of humor. I mean really she's one of the only people who doesn't like me. I mean yeah…the Slytherin's do hate me…but that feeling is quite mutual.

I mean her two best mates like me. Alec and I are pretty good friends and her friend Katie and I have always gotten along. They even help me try to woo her! I mean really, if all these people around her are trying to get her to be with me you would think she'd just let herself be.

But no, stubborn Evans can't do anything the easy way. She has to be so bloody difficult. I mean honestly she's just fighting the inevitable. I know we're destined for each other. Does that sound cheesy? I suppose it does…I'm not normally a cheesy kind of person, and I don't believe in that whole fate and destiny mumbo jumobo, which is why I'm not in divinination, but I really truly do believe I am meant to be with Evans.

Why do I believe that? I'm not really sure; probably because other than Sirius she's the one person who will put me in my place. She isn't afraid to speak her mind…she's quite smart, absolutely gorgeous. The only downfall would be her temper, which to be honestly, isn't even that bad…ok who am I kidding she has a horrible temper. But its part of what makes her Evans so I still like it—even if it is always directed at me.

There really is something wrong with me isn't there?

"Prongs, what're you doing? You've been staring out that window for the last ten minutes with a blank look on your face," Remus, or Moony as we call him asked me, "What're you thinking about?"

"Really Moony? Do you even have to ask him that?" Peter asked from where he was riffling through his trunk.

"No I suppose not," Moony said with a smirk.

"He doesn't think about anything else, it really is quite sad," Peter said, pulling a jumper out of his trunk and sniffing it.

"What's sad?" Sirius asked as he came into our dorms.

"That we know what James thinks about all the time without even having to ask," Peter said simply as he tried to pull on the jumper.

"Oh you mean the fact that he's always got Evans on the brain? Yeah that is quite sad," Sirius said simply, plopping down on my bed next to me with some gross looking goop in his hair.

"I do NOT always have Evans on the brain," I said indignantly.

"Yes you do," The three of them replied in unison.

Really I don't. It's not like I_ always _think about her. I mean, do I spend a great deal thinking of her…possibly, but I also think of quidditch and you know…other girls…sometimes. Err…I don't always think about her!

Piss heads.

"Whatever! Think what you want," I snapped, "Padfoot, what the hell happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really," Sirius mumbled as he tried to get the goop out of his hair and some of it fell onto my bed.

"HEY!" I yelled, grabbing a Kleenex and scooping up the goop and throwing it at Sirius's face.

"Was that really necessary?" Sirius asked wearily, as he peeled the gooey Kleenex off of his forehead.

"Is it really necessary for you to do that on _my_ bed? You do have a bed of your own you know," I pointed out.

"Yes, but then the sticky goo would get on my bed," Sirius said slowly, looking at me like I was crazy.

Which, I mean, I must be. Good lord look at the company I keep. There's Padfoot who is currently drenched in goo, Wormtail who is struggling to put on a jumper, then there's Moony…ok so far Moony is the only normal one out of my friends.

At least I have one normal friend.

"What's that smell?" Remus asked suddenly.

He stood up abruptly and sniffed the air. He quickly started jumping around the room, picking things up and sniffing them, trying to decipher what the smell was. Apparently his werewolf smell was picking up something the rest of us weren't.

Remus stopped when he got in front of Sirius who was looking at him like he'd gone mad. Remus leaned in close to Sirius's hair and took a deep sniff of the goo. His eyes snapped opened and he started to laugh…no more like howl.

All right so maybe I have no normal friends.

"Care to enlighten us as to what's so funny?" Peter asked. He had finally gotten his head through a hole in the jumper…too bad it was one of the arm holes.

Poor bugger.

"Sirius, who put that stuff on you," Remus asked, wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh erm…." Sirius said shooting a quick glance my way, "Does it matter?"

Why is he looking at me like that? What is wrong with this kid?

"Trust me, it does," Remus said, gaining some composure.

"Oh, well you see…I saw Evans in the common room reading by the fireplace and she had taken her shoes off…so I though it'd be funny if I filled them with pudding," Sirius said quickly, "when she went to put her shoes back on she got pudding all over her feet. It was hilarious! Anyways she wasn't very pleased and threw this stuff on me."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought we agreed you were going to lay off Evans after the whole picture thing. You two are supposed to be trying to get along," I said exasperated.

Honestly, the two of them can be quite tiring sometimes.

"How could I let such an opportune moment just pass me by?" Sirius protested as he continued to try and get the goo off of him, but it was quite sticky, "Merlin this is useless. I'm just going to take a shower?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Padfoot," Remus said, laughing once again.

Sirius and I both exchanged glances then looked back over at Remus. He had really lost it…I mean like really lost it. He was doubled over laughing and the rest of us were just standing there staring at him.

"You know Moony, it'd be nice if you let us in on this little joke of yours," I said with a frown.

"Sorry, sorry. Sirius you're not going to want to get any water on that stuff trust me. What Evans done is thrown an Amore potion on you," Remus explained.

"A love potion?" Sirius asked confused.

"No, not a love potion…a lust potion. If you get water of any kind on that goo it will activate the lust potion," Remus explained.

"Gorgeous woman throwing themselves at me doesn't sound so bad to me!" Sirius exclaimed, hopping up, "I think I'll go have a shower now and the first person I'll visit is Evans!"

"HEY!" I yelled angrily.

That bugger better be kidding. If he gets within 20ft of Evans I'll rip his bloody throat out.

"Hold on Sirius let me finish," Remus said, grabbing him firmly by the arm to stop him from getting to the bathroom, "Why Evans is so clever is because she's altered the lust potion!"

"…what do you mean altered?"

Oh lord, this doesn't sound promising.

"I mean she stifled the levels of estrogen in the potion and heightened the levels of testosterone!"

"I'm still not following you,"

"Good lord. It means that if you get water at that it won't be woman who will be throwing themselves at you, it'll be men!"

"WHAT!" Sirius yelped.

"That's hilarious!" Peter yelled, laughing, but one death glare from Sirius and he quickly stopped, "I mean…what a bitch."

That is quite clever! Sometimes Evans surprises me. One minute She can be quite uptight and all about the rules, and the next she's pulling pranks that rival ours.

"I can't believe she did this! Moony are you sure that's what this stuff is, I mean how can you be sure," Sirius asked desperately.

"Trust me Padfoot, my nose doesn't lie," Remus said, patting Sirius lightly on the back, "Your fucked."

"Well there has to be some way, I mean does this stuff wear off?"

"I'll have to check but I'm pretty sure it doesn't wear off for about…two or three weeks,"

"TWO OR THRE WEEKS! How the hell am I supposed to not get any water on my head for two or three weeks! What else? An antidote? All potions have antidotes don't they?"

"Yes, there is an antidote…but the person who brewed the potion also has to brew the antidote or else it won't work,"

We all stared at Sirius as he digested this information. He really was fucked. There was no way Evans would ever brew the potion for him. Sirius must have realized this too, he was currently staring at the wall, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Two weeks really isn't that long," Peter offered.

We all turned and stared at him. Peter opened his mouth to say something then shut it quickly and scratched his head, shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius looked over at the door, his mouth set in a grim line, "I'll make Evans brew me that potion!" he hissed angrily, and then took off for the door before any of us could stop him.

"S'pose we should go after him?" Remus asked.

"S'pose," I nodded, and the two of us took off after him.

As we were at the top of the boy's dormitories stairs we saw Sirius, who had cornered Lily's friend Katie.

"Where is she Katie?" Sirius asked in a low growl.

Katie stared at Sirius confused and looked over at Remus and me as we ran over to where they were, "What's gong on?" Katie asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Tell me where Evans is!" Sirius demanded, stomping his foot.

Katie's eyes snapped back over to Sirius completely confused, "I think she's in the Great Hall eating dinner with Anna and Giselle,"

Right as the words left Katie's mouth Sirius was out the portrait door before we could get to him.

"Ah bugger," Remus muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie yelled at us as we followed him out the portrait hole.

I took a mental note to go back and apologize to Katie, but for now, we really needed to follow Sirius to make sure that things didn't get out of hand when he found Evans.

"Sirius," Remus yelled to him, "You might want to reconsider running, I'm not sure if sweat will activate the potion!"

Sirius came to an abrupt stop and he looked over at Remus, "WHAT? Now I can't sweat either! I'm going to kill her!" Sirius growled, and continued to the Great Hall, at a much slower pace.

"Listen mate, don't do anything stupid, remember you need Evans alive," I pleaded with him.

I had a feeling this was definitely going to set me back with Evans. It seemed every time I made some sort of progress with her, and did we ever make progress last night, she and Sirius get into some little tiff that she blames on me and sets us back where we started.

We reached the Great Hall's door and Sirius slammed them opened. As he walked in many people were staring at him, wondering what was going on. He searched the Gryffindor table until he spotted Evans.

"Oy! RED!" Sirius bellowed, walking brusquely over to where she was seated with Remus and I trailing him, "You're coming with me!"

As we reached where Evans was sitting with Anna and Giselle, she looked up at Sirius with a bemused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Black but I'm eating right now, you'll have to come back another time," Evans said simply, not able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"What's going on? Sirius what's all over you?" Anna asked confused.

"What's gong on? Red over here thought it'd be funny to throw a lust potion on me!" Sirius snapped.

"It is funny," Lily said simply, plopping a grape in her mouth with a grin.

"Well it's obviously not working so what's the problem?" Giselle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not working because it hasn't been activated. If I get any water on it it'll activate," Sirius huffed, never taking his eyes off of Lily's.

"Why would you put a lust potion on him…you know you'd be effected too right?" Anna asked confused, a hint of jealousy making it's way into her voice.

"I won't be effected, and neither will any girl," Lily explained, her smile if possible growing wider.

"She altered the potion so that instead of women lusting after Sirius…it'll be men," I explained quickly.

Giselle sputtered and almost choked on her juice," What?!" Giselle said, laughing hysterically.

Anna covered her mouth quickly trying to hide a grin, "Oh my,"

"Red, get up now. You and I are going to the potions room and you are brewing the antidote now," Sirius growled.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "No…I don't think so. That'll ruin all the fun," Lily said with a shrug.

Oh dear, Sirius's eye was twitching again. That was never a good sign.

"If you do not come willingly I will force you to come!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Lily.

Lily's eyes narrowed and the smile fell from her face and was replaced by a scowl, "Threatening me will not help you Black,"

"Get up Evans, NOW!" he hissed.

"Mate, calm down," I said, trying to squash the storm that was about to come.

"I will not calm down! Not until Red here agrees to come down to the potion lab and brew the antidote," Sirius snapped, "If she doesn't, well, she's not even going to want to think about that option."

Lily slowly rose from her seat, her eyes never leaving Sirius's. Remus and I moved a little closer, and Anna and Giselle rose quickly as well, knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Please Black; enlighten me as to what you'll do. What could you possibly do?" Lily asked her voice in a low hiss.

"Guys, teachers are watching. Come on, just stop this," Remus warned.

Remus and I exchanged glances; we had a feeling things were going to get bad…things always got bad when Sirius and Lily were angry at each other.

"You should be very careful how you choose to talk to me right now Black," Lily said in a low dead calm voice.

"No you are the one who should be careful Red. Now, let's go," Sirius said, his wand still pointing directly at Lily's head.

"Fine," Lily said simply, "I just need to grab my bag."

This was not good. There was no way Lily would spend all of that time making that Amore potion to just make an antidote for Sirius. We all watched cautiously as Lily bent down and slung her bag over her shoulder. She looked back at Black, there's eyes locking in an icy glare.

"Shall we?" she asked, quirking one eyebrow up.

"Let's go," Black said putting his wand down.

Big mistake.

"Oh Black, one more thing," Lily called.

Sirius looked back at Lily just in time to see her throw a jug of water in his face.

That would be when all hell broke loose.


End file.
